Naruto Sleepover
by Ghostsammeo
Summary: Using Byakagan to look at girl's underwear, 13 yearolds drinking alcohol, kidnapping of attractive males, contacting the dead... this could only be a Naruto sleepover! Now with bonus Akatsuki holiday specials.
1. Chapter 1: Byakagan

Naruto Sleepover

_Written by Ghostsammeo_

_I do not own Naruto _

**Boy's room**

Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji and Rock Lee stood in a room, Naruto wore his normal pyjamas, Kiba just had his jacket off, Shikamaru also and only taken his jacket off, Choji wore nice light blue PJs, Neji wore his full ninja gear minus the headband and Lee wore a green jumpsuit to which he promised the males was his night wear not his everyday clothes.

The room had one bed in the corner, a mirror was hung over the bed and near it was a wardrobe. There was a chair in the other corner of the room and the room was scattered with various sleeping bags.

"Well now were all here let the sleepover begin!" Kiba roared in excitement, Naruto however was displeased.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, "And Shino and Gaara and Kankuro eh?"

"There on there way Naruto chill, now let's decide what to do first, ideas?" Kiba asked and looked to the other males.

"Hey why don't we do something involving the girls next door, there having a sleepover too aren't they," Was Choji's idea.

"YEAH I KNOW!" Naruto suddenly called out bring the attention onto him.

"How about Neji uses his Byakagan too…" Naruto leaned into Neji's ear, the other ninja mimicked Naruto so they could listen in. "Look at the girls…. Panties," Naruto whispered.

The different expressions where vast.

Naruto sniggered, Neji turned white, Shikamaru smiled at Naruto's immaturity, Choji's mouth dropped open, Lee scrunched his nose and Kiba laughed. "WOO, yeah let's see Hinata in her pants!" he roared.

Suddenly Neji drew a kunai knife and hurled it at the Inuzuka who dodged easily letting the Kunai fly into the wardrobe behind him.

"Hey watch it!" Kiba laughed.

"That's my cousin you're talking about you filthy dog, I don't want to have to describe what she's wearing to you perverts!" Neji snarled in disgust.

"Man this is wrong," Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey come on Neji we just wanna you to describe the girls in there…" Naruto leaned into Neji's ear, the other ninja mimicked so they could listen in, "….Panties,"

Naruto snickered, Neji turned white, Shikamaru smiled, Choji's mouth dropped open, Lee scrunched his nose and Kiba laughed, "DO IT DO IT!"

Neji pushed Kiba away forcing him to stop chanting, "Oh alright!" Neji sighed and activated his Byakagan.

"Go on, explain what you see!" Naruto urged the talented Hyuga.

"I see Ino and Sakura sitting on a bed, they're painting each others toenails…" Neji began.

"Tell us what they're wearing!" Kiba grinned.

"Sakura is wearing a night dress… Ino is wearing pyjamas," Neji said as he scanned the Female sleepover room.

"Oh… well what about the others?" Naruto asked with a snicker.

"Yes well the Sand ninja Temari… she is sitting in the corner swinging back on a small chair, she is wearing pyjamas too," Neji told the young males. "And Hinata and Tenten are….OH!"

Neji deactivated his Byakagan; he was bright red like a tomato.

"Hey spill the dirt, what did you see!" Kiba roared.

"Hinata… and Tenten… where changing into… their… pyjamas…." Neji winced as he said this.

"Ah yes, I forgot that you have affection for Tenten!" Rock Lee announced making Neji pin him up against the wall with an arm.

"SHUT UP LEE!" Neji roared, Shikamaru came and took Neji off him.

The ninja gathered around Neji again.

"What where they wearing then?" Kiba questioned resulting in another kunai related incident, this time Kiba just laughed.

"Why do you wanna know about Hinata so much anyway Kiba?" Shikamaru asked, Neji went to sit down in the corner of the room on a small wooden chair at the sound of his cousin, his face turned to the wall.

Kiba sat down on the bed to begin his explanation, Shikamaru, Choji and Rock Lee sat down on the bed next to him, Naruto sat on the floor.

"Well it started one day at the hot springs," Kiba began with a smirk.

"Why did I ask?" Shikamaru sighed with a smile on his face.

"Me and Shino where on one side of the wall, Kurenai sensei and Hinata where on the other," Kiba continued.

"Ooooh," Naruto snickered.

"As I let Akamaru into the water, Shino got all annoyed about sharing with a dog and threw him out. Akamaru was heading for the wall but I managed to get to him in time. While on the wall however I couldn't stop myself peeking over," Kiba told them, Neji allowed an eye to peek out and watch Kiba tell the story.

"In the steam there I saw a silhouette with perfect curves… amazed I looked on as the steam cleared there she was…" Kiba explained then whispered, "Kurenai sensei," He moved his hand in the air for dramatic effect.

"So… what about Hinata eh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah hold on…. First of all I wanna tell you guys of how I saw my sensei's…..rack," Kiba laughed but then noticed the bemused look on the others faces.

"Like a test tube rack?" Shikamaru asked innocently.

"No…erm her…. Cleavage," Kiba laughed again and Shikamaru turned white, the others kept there confused facial expressions.

"Wha?" Was Choji's chosen response.

"Her boobs!" Kiba roared and laughed at everyone's response.

"Eww!" They echoed.

"Hold I haven't got onto Hinata yet!" Kiba laughed.

Suddenly from the corner of the room a kunai came flying directed at Kiba's head who narrowly ducked in time, the Kunai smashed the window behind.

Kiba stood up angrily and pointed a finger at Neji who was now standing up himself. "STOP THROWING KUNAI AT ME!"

"STOP BEING A PERVERT ON MY COUSIN!" Neji roared back.

As Kiba began to shout back there was a knock at the door, Naruto, Choji and Rock Lee stopped ranting about Kiba's epic story and turned to see who it was.

Kiba opened to door to see Gaara and Kankuro standing at the door. Gaara simply walked in and greeted everyone in one big "_hello,"_ whisper.

Kankuro trudged in and placed a bag on the floor, out of the bag he took out bottles of beer and threw some to everyone.

"NO WAIT!" Neji dived threw the air and intercepted Lee's beer. "Don't give Lee any!" Neji ordered the others.

Naruto turned to Kankuro, "Hey wheres Sasuke do you know?"

Kankuro drank some beer but then spat it out onto the carpet. "…Yum," He whispered in clearly fake delight.

Naruto reminded him of the question.

"Oh yeah he got into the building before us, I don't know where he went," Kankuro shrugged.

**Girls room**

"LOOK WHO WE CAPTURED!" Ino and Temari said as they strolled into the room with Sasuke Uchiha tied up and gagged.

_The end of chapter one… please rate and review. _


	2. Chapter 2: Of dares and drunk people

Naruto Sleepover

_I do not own Naruto _

_Written by Ghostsammeo_

**Girl's room**

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari and Hinata all sat in a row on the pink, fluffy bed. Sasuke Uchiha; tied up and gagged sat on the floor nearby.

"Alright we have him so what do we do?" Temari asked; finally breaking the silence.

"There's not much to do to a sexy boy that isn't illegal," Tenten pointed out.

"Kidnapping him is illegal by itself," Sakura pointed out.

"HMM! MMMMMMM! ARGG!" Sasuke roared under is gag.

"Well why don't we do dares with him!" Ino suggested, the other girls agreed that the idea was a good one. "Okay since I came up with the idea first I do the first dare!" Ino declared.

Her blue eyes scanned the girls before her, eventually her eyes rested on Hinata who deliberately avoided eye contact.

"Hinata," Ino began with a grin.

"Y…yes?" Hinata stuttered.

"My dare for you is too…. Kiss Sasuke!" Ino told her, the girls besides Hinata began giggling.

"Oh.. N…no I couldn't!" Hinata tried to protest.

"Of course you can go on kiss Sasuke!" Ino nudged Hinata who was shaking her head.

"No... I won't do it," Hinata argued.

"HMMM, AHEMMM!" Sasuke tried to speak in protest to the girl's plan.

"I don't want to… OW!" Hinata felt her head and turned around to see Temari glowering at her.

"It's a game girl it doesn't mean your getting married!" Temari roared and gently slapped Hinata's head again.

"Stop that," Hinata muttered.

"Just do the dare and get it over with!" Temari demanded, Hinata nodded her head as her resolve left her.

Hinata reached for Sasuke's gag and took it out of his mouth, the females then covered there ears at Sasuke's ramble.

"What do you think your doing? Get me out of this, NARUTO HELP HELP HEL…" Hinata quickly leant in and placed a kiss on his lips and leaned out again, she was bright red.

Quickly Temari placed the gag back on Sasuke's mouth to stop him calling for more help.

The girls burst out laughing, "This is a good game!" Ino bellowed.

"Okay my turn!" Tenten announced and immediately turned to Sakura. "Sakura suck Sasuke's toes!"

"EW gross!" Temari wretched, Sasuke nodded in agreement with more mumbles.

With a shrug Sakura took Sasuke's sandal off, Sasuke tired to kick her away but was restrained by the ropes and Temari who was currently holding him down.

After Sakura's deed Ino questioned her on the taste, "It tasted liked rainbows and unicorn dust!" was Sakura's dreamy response.

"Okay my turn!" Sakura said after the laughter calmed down, "I dare Temari to push Sasuke into her boobs,"

Sasuke and Ino both squealed, one with mortification and the other with laughter.

Temari shook her head, "No way, I'm not taking part in any of Ino's and Sakura's sick fantasies,"

After various requests to do it Temari continued to deny but suddenly she was dealt a hit to the head courtesy of Hinata.

"It's a game Temari it doesn't mean y…your getting married!" Hinata said to the blonde.

Hinata attempted another gentle hit round the head but accidently hit Temari in the eye, "Oh… sorry," Hinata managed to say but then piped up again to finish her talk, "Just do the dare and get it over with!"

Temari glared at Hinata for fifteen seconds then a smile appeared on her face, "You copied me good one Hinata!"

Hinata beamed back at Temari, "But no…"

**Boy's room**

"Okay first up in the drinking competition is Neji and Gaara!" Kankuro announced.

The males where all crowed in a circle around Neji and Gaara who had a bottle of beer in the middle.

"Whoever pukes, passes out or dies first is the loser; no limits to the amount of pints… I've got loads in my bag HA!"

Neji took the first swig and passed it to Gaara who took his; this continued until two pints each where drank, Neji was clearly drunk by this point.

Gaara picked up the bottle, his hand slightly shaky and took another swig, Neji watched him with a smile.

"Careful Gaara we don't want you to be sick, no cuz I do hawhawhaw!" Neji boomed.

"Shut up and drink," Gaara whispered handing Neji the bottle.

"Okay little sand ninja I am," Neji replied and drank some beer.

Gaara took the beer off him and began his turn.

"Gaara… Gaara don't pass out Gaara, or die, cuz Kankuro said not to Gaara…Gaara….Gaar…" Neji taunted but was interrupted by Gaara who told him again to shut up and drink.

Neji took a swig and handed it back to Gaara.

"You know because of my… Byaka… Byakagan I can drink wine all night so… no beer all night so I win already," the drunken Neji explained as he began to take his swig. "I defiantly get the… the moral victory,"

Neji attempted to take another drink but accidently poured it down his shirt. The room was silent before Neji burst out laughing, "Woopsie… Bwhahahahahahahahahaahaha!"

Suddenly the Hyuga turned white and without a word stood up and went and crawled onto the bed.

"Gaara my smexy brother wins!" The also drunken Kankuro announced with a wide grin. "Next Naruto vs. Kiba, same rules applied… apply? Anyway let's start!"

The two both started well but by one pint each they where both drunk! Naruto placed the bottle in the middle and snarled at Kiba.

"Stop the competition cuz Kiba…Kiba keeps glaring at me!" Naruto announced.

Kiba growled, "No Naruto keeps whispering in my ear…things!"

"No I don't, just give up Kiba cuz I'm better than you and you're a…cheater!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey calm down," Choji ushered but was quieted down by Shikamaru who was taking great enjoyment from the drunken argument.

"Shut up you… you're not so good fox lightweight. Hehehe," Kiba giggled at his own 'joke'.

Naruto clenched his fists, "I'm not light I weigh the perfect… size," Naruto finally said after some thought.

Kiba burst out into laughter.

"Stop laughing!" Naruto warned.

"Weight not size silly!" Kiba managed to say as he rolled around in drunken hysterics.

"That's it you smelly dog!" Naruto yelled and all of a sudden pounced on Kiba.

The two seemed to forget their ninja skills as they rolled on the floor together, pinching and pulling hair. Eventually Shikamaru pulled them off and announced it his and Choji's turn.

"What he said," Kankuro shouted aloud.

_Five pints each later_

Shikamaru winced and tried to keep his eyes open, being sleepy normally was one thing but when he was drunk it was a whole different level. The Nara watched on as he saw Choji take another swig, his face perfectly normal besides Shikamaru's eyesight being a bit blurry.

"Shikamaru I can do this all day, my body is made for this!" Choji laughed as he watched Shikamaru fumble to find the bottle placed in front of him.

"No…A…Asuma said I was the smartest! Hic!" Shikamaru said with a hiccup.

"Your drunk Shikamaru just let yourself hurl," Choji said as he easily took another swig.

"WHAT? I'm a chunin Choji so erm… NO!" Shikamaru splurged as he managed another swig of beer.

Choji quickly took another drink and passed it back to Shikamaru with the words, give up.

"What so I lose and you win? You would like that wouldn't you fa… no I can't call you fat… err anyway if I lost it would be a drag… wait no not drag… yes drag!... no I don't say that! What do I say?" Shikamaru rambled.

"Nopes you say drag," The also drunk Naruto acknowledged.

"Right! So what where we talking about… ow my insides," suddenly with a rumble from Shikamaru's belly he hurled all it back out onto the carpet.

"Ew!" the males echoed.

"Now mine and Kankuro's turn!" Lee announced, Kankuro nodded dizzily.

"I'm old so I can take beer," Kankuro said and took a sip and gagged.

Rock Lee then reached for the bottle. He took a sip to late for a sober Choji to remember Neji's command.

There was a silence.

_End of chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3: Green tornado

Naruto sleepover

_Written by Ghostsammeo_

_I do not own Naruto_

_(I just want to make the point that these sleepovers are actually being taken in some apartment rooms in a big grey building)_

**Girl's room**

Sasuke Uchiha sat, tied and gagged in the corner of the room, the female ninja sat on one bed talking and gossiping words Sasuke did not understand, he was too concentrated in freeing himself.

Temari had tied him up well but he knew he could get out of it with some effort, it was just the fact that once he got out of the ropes where would he go then, some of the ninja in the room where extremely good in each their own way, he would be overpowered.

He tried to bring his hand together to make a hand-sign but was restricted by the ropes, with a sigh he slumped down and watched the girls talking.

"I know and… what was that?" Ino jerked upwards after being cut off by a loud bang in the room next to them.

"It's the boys room forget it," Tenten waved her hand and dismissed the noise.

Sasuke's eye became alert; nobody told him the boy's room was directly next to the girl's. After being tied up and gagged he had know idea where he was. This gave the Uchiha hope.

**Boy's room**

"What's that green light, why is it there?" Neji questioned.

"It must be a devil, KILL IT!" Naruto roared and began punching mid-air.

"Its Lee watch out!" Choji roared as Lee kicked over the wardrobe and punched Neji in the face.

"Woah when did Rock Lee become a devil?" Neji questioned and felt his nose.

Kiba was about to explain his drunken conclusion of the situation but was suddenly knocked down by Lee who was running around the room knocking everything and everyone in his way.

"Get my crossbow!" Naruto roared and punched midair again in an attempt to hit lee.

Furniture continued to be knocked over and threw about as Rock Lee roared drunken words at the other ninja.

"Hey why don't we use… use Byakagan to look at girls again ahee," Shikamaru suggested as he stood up and fell back down again.

"Shut up Shikamaru," Choji demanded as he watched Lee run around the room.

"I'll use my sand and trap the devil," Gaara announced.

"That might work!" Choji agreed as Gaara nodded coolly.

Gaara made the sand come out of his gourd. He narrowed his eyes trying to aim at Lee, suddenly without warning he flicked his hand in the air, the sand however immediately went flying into **Gaara **knocking him flying into the wall, "I did it," He muttered.

Naruto and Kiba burst out laughing.

Kankuro ran to his brothers aid, "Lee you monster face he's dead!"

"He's not dead he's just unconscious," Choji explained as he tried to track Lee's movements.

"He's invincible!" Neji suddenly concluded and jumped under the bed which was immediately turned over by Lee.

"Now where do we sleep?" Shikamaru moaned and threw a bottle at the wall.

"Maybe I should call up…upon my fox demon," Naruto suggested and began tensing all the muscles in his body making him shake and go red.

Lee rushed past and knocked him over.

The room was in anarchy, Neji was curled up on the floor, Shikamaru sat on the floor complaining, Naruto tried to force out his fox demon resulting in a fart, Kiba burst into uncontrollable laughter, Gaara lay knocked out with Kankuro shouting about a premature end for the red head, Choji watched Lee, occasionally throwing Kunai at him; each time missing and Rock Lee himself continued to run around the room pushing things over and shouting things no-one could understand.

**Girl's room**

"No seriously what the hell was is that?" Ino said with concern and stood up.

Lots of bangs kept being heard by the females including someone screaming in pain or anger.

"Look they're boys it's what they do," Tenten laughed and dismissed it yet again.

Ino glared at her, "Stop saying that would you, how many times have you been to a **boy **sleepover anyway?"

Tenten laughed and made an odd sound with her mouth to imitate a sigh, "I don't know erm…." Tenten's face suddenly turned extremely serious, "Oh my God, none!"

Ino raised her eyebrows and nodded, "exactly,"

"Should we check?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yeah, Hinata use your Byakagan!" Sakura suddenly yelled.

"Oh…that's not w…what I meant Sakura," Hinata explained.

"Don't be silly of course it is!" Ino roared.

"Erm… no it's not, I thought we could just go knock," Hinata suggested.

"What a stupid idea, now use your Byakagan," Temari demanded, Hinata nodded slowly.

"BYAKAGAN!" Hinata said as she activated her Kekki Genkai.

"Tell us Hinata!" Tenten said.

"Okay Neji is curled up on the floor a…and Naruto is bright red," Hinata explained going red herself at the mention of Naruto. "Kiba is laughing a lot, Shikamaru is just sitting on the floor talking and drinking some… b…beer?"

The girls all exchanged puzzled looks; Sasuke also carried a puzzled look on his face.

"Choji is throwing Kunai knife at the walls, and… and… I see a blur, its Rock Lee running around really fast," Hinata said realising the identity of the blur thanks to her amazing gift the Byakagan. "And Kankuro is sitting at the wall yelling, he's sitting next to G…Gaara who's… AHHHHH!"

Hinata deactivated her Byakagan; she had tears in her eyes. The females exchanged puzzled looks again except for Temari who leaned close to Hinata.

"Hey something wrong with Gaara?" Temari asked urgently.

Hinata look up and Temari and sniffed, "Gaara's…. Gaara's… Gaara's DEAD! WAAAAAAA!"

Temari's face went blank for a second then suddenly burst into a high pitch scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura, Ino and Tenten all looked at each other and suddenly burst into high pitch screaming with Temari.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke even screamed a bit in the moment but then got hold of himself and questioned his mind why on earth he was screaming, _well at least they didn't hear me, oh here's my chance! _Sasuke thought to himself.

Amazingly Sasuke undid the ropes which restricted his hands and from there took out his gag and undid the rest of the rope.

As they screamed Sasuke snuck out the room.

**Boy's room **

"WHAT THE HELL HIS THAT NOISE?" Choji suddenly roared over the noise and quit throwing kunai at Lee.

"IT'S THE DEVIL, HE'S EMITTING A HIGH PITCH FREQUENCY CAPABLE OF DESTROYING A VERY MANS EARS!" Naruto roared back, struggling to speak over the screams.

"IT SOUNDS LIKE A GIRL'S SCREAM!" Choji roared back, not knowing why he was bothering talking to the drunk Naruto.

"NO I'M SURE IT'S THE DEVIL, SOMEBODY FETCH A WARHAMMER I'M GOING TO KILL IT BEFORE IT GET'S US!" Naruto declared and marched to the door as he decided to get one himself.

He opened the door to see Sasuke standing in front of him with a smile, "NARUTO THANK GOD I…"

"Have you got a… a warhammer or sumin Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly.

"NARUTO I CAN'T HEAR YOU BECAUSE OF THE GIRL'S SCREAMING!" Sasuke explained.

"IT'S THE BLOODY DEVIL SASUKE!" Naruto roared and tried to push past Sasuke but accidently tripped over Sasuke's foot.

"WHAT ARE YOU DRUNK NARUTO?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"AHEE, NO I'M OKIE DOKIE!" Naruto answered.

Sasuke shrugged and entered the room.

Suddenly he was knocked off his feet, he stood up in pain, "What in the world?" he said to himself as he examined the room.

All the furniture was turned upside down or on the floor, sleeping bags where spread all over the carpet floor along with many beer bottles. The boys where just how Hinata had described.

Sasuke suddenly remembered what Hinata had said about Gaara, covering his head from the furniture and bottles being thrown around by what seemed like a mini tornado in the room and a drunken Shikamaru he ran over to Gaara.

Immediately he could see Gaara was in fact not dead and just knocked out.

Kankuro was shouting things at Sasuke but the Uchiha drew his attention to Choji who was too busy throwing kunai at the green tornado to notice Sasuke enter.

"CHOJI!" Sasuke roared.

Choji turned around and beckoned Sasuke to stand next to him, "Sasuke everyone's drunk including Lee," Sasuke at that point concluded that the tornado was in fact Rock Lee. "Help me stop Lee from destroying the whole building!"

Suddenly a smash was heard somewhere in-between the bangs, the screaming and the constant talking from the drunk males.

"Looks like you win Choji," Sasuke shrugged and pointed to the smashed window.

"He jumped out the window?"

The two sober males went to the window and watched Rock lee run down the street screaming.

At that point Naruto came back with a fork as the screaming died down.

**Girl's room**

Hinata deactivated her Byakagan, "Sorry for scaring you Temari,"

"You told me my brother was dead!" Temari snarled as the other girls watched with grins on their faces.

"Yeah but he's fine… t…that's what's important right?" Hinata stuttered. "Lucky I double checked,"

Ino, Sakura and Tenten couldn't stop themselves at this point and burst out in laughter.

The end of chapter 3

R+R


	4. Chapter 4: Ghosts

Naruto sleepover

_I do not own Naruto _

_Written by Ghostsammeo_

_(Yes Gerkyhen I'll make them do a wigi board, ahee!) _

**Boy's room**

The time was midnight, the drunken boys had been given countless glasses of water to sober them up a little, after the drunks had calmed down the next activity was to begin.

"Okay guys," Choji began. The other boys sat in a circle around him, pale and feeling sick; except for Sasuke of course who sat gleaming up at Choji just plain happy he had escaped the terrors of the female sleepover.

"I have actually ordered a wigi board!" Choji announced, the others where not amused.

"Where did you get that Choji?" Naruto murmured.

"I found a website a few nights back when I was preparing for the best sleepover ever, which it has been so far right!" Choji explained.

The boys look at each other knowingly.

"Anyway it's midnight so it should just be here anytime soon!" Choji continued to tell them. "It will be great!"

Sasuke nodded, the others sat still fiddling with glass on the carpet.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Choji ran to it expected a man delivering a wigi board just to find Sakura standing in her _night dress. _

Choji stood opened mouthed. _PRETTY GIRL PRETTY GIRL PRETTY GIRL… IN HER NIGHT DRESS!!!! _

"What was all that banging before?" Sakura questioned, already knowing the beer was the source of it all.

"Aguh…." Choji drooled.

"What?"

"I….I don't know," Choji managed to say.

"Well I do, it was the beer," Sakura stated and marched into the male room.

She raised an eyebrow at the room. The furniture Hinata had mentioned after the second scanning of the room had been poorly tipped upwards and they hadn't even bothered to clear up all the glass on the floor.

The boys looked up to see Sakura.

Naruto grinned at the fact she was scarcely dressed, Kiba also grinned, Neji blushed, Shikamaru looked dully up to her then back down to the glass he was fiddling with, Gaara harshly glared at her; deliberately or not and Kankuro raised an eyebrow as if to ask why she was here.

Sasuke however stood up with an unreadable emotion on his face (like normally) but clutched a kunai behind his back.

Sakura didn't notice them, "Can't you clean up your room!" she roared.

"Hey what are you doing coming in here lecturing us?" Kiba roared back.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto waved.

Sakura glared at Kiba then turned to smile at Naruto.

"Naruto you'll do, please tell your friends that you're all making to much noise," Sakura asked sweetly.

"We weren't making noise," Naruto explained.

"Naruto I'm just next door," Sakura answered.

"Right well…" Naruto began his talk but was interrupted by Choji.

"IT'S HERE!" Choji screamed.

Sakura sighed and reminded the boys to be quiet. With a wink to Sasuke resulting in the Uchiha straightening into his fight stance, she left.

"Where do you want it?" The man asked.

"In the centre of the room," Choji instructed.

The man brought it into the middle of the room, Naruto approached him.

"Oh you you're a ninja, Izumo right" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Izumo answered simply.

"Why are you delivering wigi boards for a website? You get fired by grandma Tsunade or sumin?" Naruto scratched his hair.

"No," Izumo replied harshly and quickly then went back to his cool posture, "The website made it a mission and since all the genin where out I volunteered to do it,"

"Oh…. Well cya!"

Izumo nodded but instead of leaving sat down in the corner on a chair.

Choji turned off all the lights except one which was dimmed so the room had a scary glow to it, the boys all sat down around the table with an upside down glass in the middle.

"Hold on before we start," Sasuke suddenly said, everyone turned to him.

"What's up?" asked Kankuro.

"That Izumo guy is still there," Sasuke gestured with his head to Izumo who suddenly realised all the eyes looking at him.

"Shh, just get on with it," Izumo whispered.

"What are you doing here go away your ruining the moment!" Naruto hissed.

"Hey I carried that stinking table a long way!" Izumo snarled back then looked down at his hands with his bottom lip trembling. "My fingers are all red,"

"We don't care about your bloody fingers, you can't just stay in our room and watch us do the wigi board, you're not paid to that!" Naruto whispered harshly as the other males watched the two argue.

"Didn't you hear me my fingers hurt!" Izumo said acting as if Naruto had not previously hear him.

"SO?"

"So I deserve a treat or sumin…" Izumo trailed off.

"Naruto he wants to watch just leave it and let's begin," Kiba sighed, Izumo nodded along to every word.

Naruto agreed and it started.

The boys all placed their fingers on the glass; the boys had decided That Gaara was the one to speak because he had the 'scariest voice'.

"Is there any spirits present with us?" Gaara asked.

The cup moved to yes.

"Naruto cheated I saw!" Kiba suddenly shouted out.

"Shh, start again," Izumo said in the corner.

"Who put you in charge?" Naruto questioned angrily.

"Naruto leave it… now Gaara start again and nobody cheat!" Shikamaru ordered.

Gaara watched Shikamaru and after he had finished began to talk again.

"Is there any spirits here with us?" Gaara asked but the cup didn't move.

"Is there any spirits here with us, please use the board to communicate," Gaara asked again.

Nothing happened.

"Total bull-crap!" Kiba yelled and took his finger off the glass. "Nothings happening Choji!"

Sasuke leaned back on his chair, "Maybe we need another person to give more energy," he suggested.

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and Izumo was sitting next to Naruto with his finger on the glass and his eyes fixed intently on the table. "Let's begin," He whispered seriously.

"YAA!" Naruto screamed as he fell off his chair.

"Stop showing off Naruto you loser," Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto stood up shaking his fist at Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted but Izumo pulled him back down onto the chair.

"Concentrate Naruto," Izumo said coolly.

"Right… yeah," Naruto nodded.

Gaara tried again. "Is there any spirits with us?" He asked again.

The cup slid over to _**Yes. **_

"Do you mean us harm?" Gaara questioned making Naruto go pale and Neji gulp.

The cup slid over to _**No. **_

"What are you doing here? Sending a message?" Gaara asked the spirit.

The cup slid over to a sequence of letters making the boys read out: **I WILL TRY TO APPEAR. **

Naruto screamed.

Izumo slapped him round the face, "Calm down damn it this more serious than… erm… the Uchiha massacre!"

Neji gasped followed by Naruto and Choji.

"Oh we… we not past that emotional hurdle yet?" Izumo nudged Sasuke.

"No it's cool," Sasuke replied. "But it's not that serious,"

"Yeah I know it's just awesome is all," Izumo shrugged.

The boys readied themselves and started again.

"Please use our energy to make an apparition of yourself," Gaara instructed.

The cup slid over to the letter _**K.**_

Suddenly the room had a cold chill and the door burst open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boys screamed as a figure entered the room.

But when the figure entered into the dim light the screaming stopped.

"What bloody time do you call this Shino?" Kiba asked patting his wrist.

"Yeah!" Neji managed to fit in, Izumo and Naruto looked at Neji then at each other knowingly.

"Sorry I'm late, did I wreck something?" Shino asked.

"No I came out just the way I looked when I **died**," A voice whispered in his ear.

Shino turned white then with a scream that the room was haunted ran away.

"Well that's a bit extreme isn't it?" Izumo said in the silence.

"Hey what was that?!" Kiba suddenly asked and pointed a shaky hand to where Shino was standing seconds before.

"What did you see?" Kankuro asked.

"I could have swore I saw a man just standing there!" Kiba told them.

The others looked eagerly into the darkness of where Kiba had pointed.

"Maybe the apparition is trying to get through but because we aren't giving it energy it can't anymore!" Choji pointed out.

"Quick put your hands on the glass!" Kankuro ordered, the boys complied.

"Please try again spirit," Gaara asked in his scary voice.

The glass moved to some letters reading this: _**K BUT DON'T TAKE YOU HAND OFF**_

The room again turned chilly and slight whistling could be heard but no ghost was seen.

**Girl's room**

The girls had just finished experimenting make-up on Hinata (despite her strong arguments) when the blonde ghost appeared in there room.

"AHHH, STRANGER DANGER STRNAGER DANGER!" Ino roared and through a Kunai which lay on the bedside table at the man.

The kunai flew right through him. "STRANGER GHOST DANGER WAAAA!" Sakura cried.

"Sorry wrong room," The man apologized and began to slowly disappear.

**Boy's room**

"I'll try one more time," Gaara said in darkness. "Please spirits show yourself,"

The room turned chilly again and even Neji's chair rumbled a little.

Suddenly there he was, Minato.

"Hey that's!" Shikamaru began but the apparition disappeared.

"What did you see Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

"I saw Minato… I think," Shikamaru explained to his frightened amigos.

"I saw it too!" Sasuke whispered.

"So did I!" Naruto agreed.

"No… you didn't," Sasuke declared.

"……….no I didn't," Naruto agreed.

The end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Crazy Cook

Naruto Sleepover

_I do not own Naruto _

_Written by Ghostsammeo _

**Boy's room **

After managing to get Izumo out of their room, (forcefully of course) the boys sat down around the messy bed, ready for a new activity.

"Well what do we do now Choji?" Naruto asked expectantly, looking up at Choji.

"Well we're going to play dares of course, but first we need to make a concoction for anyone who... chickens out of their dare," Choji told them, smiling evilly.

"A concoction? What do you mean by that?" Kiba repeated thoughtfully.

"Like a potion, with loads of stuff in it, edible or not, if someone chickens out they have to drink it," Choji told him, Kiba grinned wildely.

"Yes, this is going to be awesome,"

"Alright then," Sasuke said and stood up.

"Me, Choji and Kiba can go get the ingredients from the apartment kitchens," Sasuke explained. "You guys wait here for us and don't do anything... we don't need any more people jumping out windows or being scared of ghosts,"

Everyone sitting down nodded.

"Yeah let's do it!" Kiba howled and stood up. With that Choji, Sasuke and Kiba left into the corridor in their pyjamas, waiting in excitement for the dares to begin.

**Girl's room **

"Oh ma I just realised we have no showers," Ino bellowed from the bed, suddenly realising the absence of the shower facility.

"Oh no, why did I bother bringing my Kunouchi shampoo wash then?" Temari moaned and produced a bottle of orange coloured shampoo.

Ino's eyes lit up with delight and she charged over to Temari squealing.

You use Kunouchi shampoo wash? I USE KUNOUCHI SHAMPOO WASH!" Ino screamed and the two squealed in delight together, Sakura and Tenten both carried raised eyebrows.

Ino and Temari looked at each other then back at the other two females on the opposite bed.

"What's up with you?" Ino spat, noticing the look in the two girl's eyes.

"Kunouchi shampoo?" Sakura stated. "You should try Minty Rain Forest Mist Shampoo with extra bodywash, that's a good shampoo,"

Tenten turned to Sakura with disbelief, "You use Minty Rain Forest Mist shampoo? I USE MINTY RAIN FOREST MIST SHAMPOO!"

Sakura's face lit up with delight and the two burst into conversation about their shampoo.

"Billboard brow you said that shampoo was used by a dog," Ino reminded, Sakura and Tenten turned angrily, fire burning in their eyes.

Temari gave Ino a high five.

"YEAH WELL SHUT UP I BET I COULD FIND A DOG THAT USES YOUR SHAMPOO!" Sakura suddenly screamed, making Hinata (who sat In the corner on a chair) fall backwards.

"NO YOU COULDN'T MY SHAMPOO IS CLEARLY FOR KUNOUCHI NOT DOGS!" Temari screeched.

"THE ONLY DOGS THAT USES SHAMPOO HERE IS YOU TWO!" Tenten pointed.

Temari gasped, "huh, oh my god...BITCH!"

"THIS IS WAR!" Ino told them, standing up angrily.

"YEAH IT IS!" Sakura agreed, standing up herself.

"Can't we all just stop fighting?" a voice came from the corner.

Everyone turned to look at Hinata who went bright red when the eyes came to her.

"WHAT SIDE ARE YOU ON HINATA?" Sakura asked, still with the tone of dislike in her voice.

"Oh no don't mind me... you guys keep on fighting I'll just..."

"YOU'RE ON OURS!" Temari's hand wrapped around Hinata's wrist, dragging her onto Ino and Temari's bed.

**Kitchen **

Choji, Sasuke and Kiba held in their hands anything they could find: Bleach, ice-cream, apples, mango salsa... all sorts. They gathered everything and approached the exit of the big apartment kitchen.

"Great we're done let's go and..." Kiba began.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The three turned to see a giant of a woman, standing in her pj's and gripping a knife, she had come from nowhere!

"Who are you?" Sasuke blinked.

"I'm the cook!" she roared back then before they could answer charged at them, "And you're robbers!"

"Drop and run drop and run!" Choji yelled and dropped his food onto the floor.

"AHHHHHHH! FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba screamed in stress and began to do his jutsu.

"Wait you can't do that without Akamaru," Choji advised, Kiba sat on the ground rubbing his head, he found out the hard way.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Crazy cook is coming!" Sasuke reminded, and jumped over a cutting board in time for her to miss, her wild eyes regarded them all.

Kiba quickly picked up his ingredients and scrambled upwards to escape the cook.

"No time for the ingredients just run!" Choji told him and dived out the way as the cook swiped at him with her kitchen knife.

Choji landed on the floor and looked up to see Kiba and Sasuke now both behind the cutting board, the cook turned to them crazily.

"AHHHHHH, THROW STUFF AT HER!" Kiba ordered when she began to approach and lobbed a potato at her head.

It hit her in the forehead, staggering her backwards.

"RUN!" Sasuke said quickly to Kiba who nodded and the two skidded out the door.

Choji stood up, "Guys wait!" he cried.

"What are you stealing from my kitchen? Where are your parents naughty child," The cook hissed and approached Choji with her knife.

"I'm a ninja, I can't hurt a civilian, please leave me alone," Choji told her, backing away slowly in the middle of the large, badly lit kitchen.

"CHOJI!" Kiba roared from the door and threw a pot of candyfloss at the cook, he had come back.

"Ninja's don't steal you naughty child," The cook said as she batted the pot away with her arm.

"Shit she's a juggernaut!" Kiba squealed.

Sasuke suddenly ran into the room and handed Kiba a mini-bar. "Save Choji!" the Uchiha hissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" Kiba huffed as he was handed the weight of it.

"Lob it!" Sasuke ordered instead of answering. Kiba took a breath then threw the mini-bar towards the cook.

It landed on her toes, stubbing them.

"OUCH! CHILDREN!" She cried.

"Ahhhhh, kill her!" Kiba yelped and then opened the bottle of bleach in his hands, chucking the liquid forwards.

"You idiot!" Choji snarled, taking off his bleach stained top. "You hit me!"

"Why don't we go ninja on her?" Sasuke asked urgently at Kiba who was screaming and throwing a yogurt at the woman.

"We can't attack a civilian," Choji told him as he hurried over to the door with the others, missing the cook's knife which was aimed for his back.

"She's too big, let's do a runner," Kiba whispered as the cook approached, hitting away an orange with her chubby arms again.

"ONE, TWO... NOW!" Kiba screamed then turned off the flickering lights and attempting to run out the door.

THUD!

"Ouch you ran into me you gypsy!" Choji cried at Sasuke.

"KIBA MADE US RUN ON TWO IT'S HIS FAULT!" Sasuke told Choji as the cook screamed at the three, ordering the lights to be turned on.

Kiba who had managed to avoid banging into his friends froze.

WHACK!

"What the hell?" Kiba asked in the darkness, feeling behind him. His hands came upon the handle of a...knife! with a tug he took the knife out of the wall.

"SHE LOBBED A FUCKING KNIFE THE PHYSCO!" Kiba whisper shouted in the general direction of the other two.

"Children turn on the lights, and return the food!" The cook demanded, stomping about in the darkness, swiping in front of her with her new knife.

"This was a stupid idea Choji... stupid!" Kiba hissed.

"Let's split up in this kitchen then come back to the door once we've lost her, otherwise she'll just follow us to our room," Sasuke suddenly instructed. The others nodded and ran randomly into the pitch black darkness, not knowing where they were going, which is why this happened...

"Ouch I tripped!" Kiba moaned and stood up slowly.

WHIZZ! CLANG!

"EEK!" Kiba squealed as he felt the wind of a flying object whizz past his head.

"CHIIIILDREN!" The crazy cook roared and picked up a new kitchen knife.

Sasuke sat behind the cutting board, huffing, his head urgently turning to every noise.

The darkness was aggravating no-one could see a thing and there was a massive crazy woman looking for them. They couldn't fight her, as a ninja you can't attack whoever you liked, all they could do was throw things and run.

"AHHH, AHHHH, AHHHHHHHH!"

It was Kiba, who was of course not hiding and wandering around in the darkness. The cook with her free hand swiped, catching Kiba's collar.

"GOT YOU ROBBING LITTLE CHILD!" She laughed.

"HELP, SHE'S CRAZY GET HER OFF ME HELP ME!" Kiba struggled under her strength, a useless attempt.

"I'm coming!" Choji roared and got out of the cupboard he had squeezed into.

Choji ran forwards into the darkness with a large battle cry.

CLAM!

Choji ran into the cook's thick back, forcing him to topple over onto the floor.

The cook lifted her knife laughing still.

"AHHH, HELP SASUKE KILL HER... GO NINJA GO NINIJA!" Kiba begged then got angry when nothing happened, "GO FUCKING NINJA ASSHOLE!"

Sasuke felt above him for something on the board, he couldn't abuse his ninja skills, he'd get in to much trouble; instead his hand came across a big watermelon, something he **was** going to bring for the concoction.

"YAAH!" Sasuke cried as he stood up and threw the watermelon through the air.

"OOF!"

Kiba was dropped to the floor and the cook fell backwards, over Choji and onto the cool floor.

Sasuke ran to the lights, after finding them he switched them on.

Choji stood up; looking slightly dazed, next to him on the floor was the crazy cook... out cold.

The three boys stood in silence for awhile until Kiba gave off a laugh.

"AHA... Choji benched her! Ahahaha!" Kiba pointed at the cook on the floor, Choji scratched his head in confusion.

"Erm... okay now that's dealt with we should gather up the food and..." Choji began.

"Leg it?" Kiba helped.

"Yes, let's go," Sasuke agreed.

**Girl's room **

The two beds which inhabitated the female room were both tipped over, the girl's used this as cover, or a base of sorts.

Behind one bed was Temari, Ino and Hinata, they were crouched behind it as they were under cover from a bombardment of pillows and hairbrushes and anything Tenten and Sakura could find.

They would also occasionally peek their heads over their respective fortress' to hurl insults at one another.

"Your shampoo clearly doesn't work, have you not smelled yourselves yet?" Sakura said as she through a glass of water at the opposing bed, the glass smashed against it.

"Ahh, please let's just stop," Hinata said, muffled because she had her arms covering her face.

"You got yourself into this Hinata you see it through till the end," Temari told her as she through the lamp from the side table at Sakura's head, Hinata blinked.

"You dragged me into this!" Hinata hissed.

"No I didn't... Ino, fire!" Temari instructed.

Now it was Sakura and Tenten who had to take cover, hiding from the piles of clothes and random objects flying around.

The girl's were at war at one o'clock in the morning.

The end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Stealing a bed?

Naruto Sleepover

_I do not own Naruto_

_Written by Ghostsammeo _

After making it back to the room the three boys; Sasuke, Kiba and Choji let their ingredients fall to the floor, then looked up in unison to examine the room.

"GAH! Hey they messed up the room!" Choji roared and began to pull up the bed which had been knocked onto its side again.

"Hey leave that!"

Choji looked behind the bed to see the rest of the guys shaking in fear hidden behind the bed.

"What are you doing?" Choji questioned and tipped the bed upwards anyway, the scared group dived under the bed immediately.

"Looks like they saw a ghost or something," Kiba muttered as he pulled up a lamp and placed it on a bedside table.

"We did actually, hide before it comes back!" Kankuro ordered them; Sasuke, Kiba and Choji exchanged a look.

"Err no we are not hiding," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You have to a... a ghost came with a knife and threatened us!" Naruto hissed his eyes wild.

"A ghost came up to you guys holding a knife... so you hid?" Sasuke concluded, giving Naruto a questionable look. The scared group nodded slowly.

"It must have been pretty scary to get Gaara shaking," Kiba laughed and sat himself down on the bed on top of them.

"Shut up," Gaara snarled, "......... It was scary," he whimpered quietly to himself.

"Yeah but you're ninjas, couldn't you take on a floating knife?" Choji questioned.

"It wasn't floating! There was a man... a scary ghostly man!" Shikamaru retaliated.

"Oh no not you too Shikamaru," Choji shook his head sadly.

**Girl's room**

Ino shuffled out of her hiding place and into the middle of the two beds, Sakura followed her lead from the other bed.

"So, an agreement on peace?" Ino asked, eyeing Sakura suspiciously.

"Yes... and agreement," Sakura nodded slowly and extended her hand to shake.

As Ino went to shake the hand Sakura suddenly kicked Ino in the shin, and dived behind her fortress giggling with Tenten.

"Ah what a bitchy move!" Ino cried in outrage, feeling her shin she turned to Temari and Hinata who had their eyes poking over the bed. "Wasn't that a bitchy move!?" Ino demanded.

"Uhuh that was so bitchy," Temari nodded.

Ino's eyes darted to Hinata who looked surprised, "Erm yeah how... bitchy," Hinata mumbled.

"I know right!" Ino screamed after she was pleased with the answers, "Sakura you're a bitch,"

Sakura poked her head over her bed and stuck her tongue out then dived under.

Growling Ino marched over and kicked the bed down, Tenten and Sakura dived backwards from being squished and then sat there in shock.

"Why didn't we just do this earlier?" Ino asked the girl's in her fortress then turned her attention to Sakura and Tenten.

"Even in this position I maintain that Minty Rain Forest Mist Shampoo with extra bodywash is the best," Tenten mumbled.

**Boy's room **

Neji, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Gaara and Naruto sat on the bed, shaking slightly.

"So to clarify if you got into a fight with a ghost with a knife you would own it," Kiba reassured the shaking boys, they all nodded though they were still scared.

"Okay, so there is no reason to be scared now and we can get onto our dares now?" Choji asked impatiently.

With a murmur of agreement the group finally sat in a circle and began the dares.

Kiba placed the bottle in the middle and spun it.

The bottle spun and spun and landed on Neji. All eyes rested on him.

"Erm, I think it's a good time to tell you while that ghost visited us I had a... erm... accident," Neji muttered.

"No way Neji your not getting out of this one!" Kiba laughed.

"Yeah!... And don't mention the ghost," Naruto muttered in agreement.

"I'm daring first!" Choji quickly roared then put his finger to his mouth in thought.

"I dare you too..."

**Girl's room**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Wait stop the fight!" Sakura suddenly demanded, Temari and Tenten respectively placed down there dangerous looking items.

Sakura went to the door and opened it... Neji stood there sweating vigorously.

"Neji?" Sakura said aloud.

"Yes... it is me Neji," Neji told her almost robotically. "May I come in?"

"Erm, were kinda in the middle of something," Sakura explained laughing slightly and narrowed the door so Neji couldn't see Temari throwing a table at Tenten.

Neji, confused at what he thought he had saw, continued anyway.

"No, I need to speak to Hinata... cuz were cousins," Neji explained and added at the end.

"I know you're cousins... erm go on in and talk to her," Sakura sighed and let Neji in.

He scanned the room, what a crazy dare and indeed a scary room, items where everywhere, it looked as if the girls where having a war!

Neji stomped over to Hinata's bed who still hid behind a bed, cowering and not noticing Neji.

Ino and Temari stared at him bemused.

"You're in my line of fire," Ino eventually hissed.

"Right, sorry," Neji hopped to the side.

With the eyes still on him he slowly reached down and picked up one end of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Temari asked harshly, Neji gulped.

"I'm... checking... checking your bed," Neji lied.

"Ahu that's real cute," Ino fake smiled and stood up; face to face with Neji though on the other side of the bed, "Put it down!" She snarled.

"Erm... err..." Neji froze, why Choji would dare him to steal one of the girl's beds was beyond him! He might as well just have been beaten up and gagged, which evidently seemed to be soon happening the way Ino glared at him.

"Look Sasuke is showing his sensitive side!" Neji suddenly cried, pointing to the corner.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Temari all jerked round swooning, "Awwwwwwww!"

Snatching the bed Neji made his way to the door but as he was home free, the bed got stuck in the door.

"He lied, he tricked us, tricked us with a heart melting lie!" Ino hissed then turned to see Neji stuck at the door.

Neji looked at the girls looking at him then screamed and continued to try harder to pull his bed through.

"Don't hurt him," Hinata begged as Sakura approached, stomping over to him.

"Oh I won't hurt him, I'll just make him shit sideways for a few months," Sakura agreed (Everyone else in the room blinked in confusion by this) grinning evilly then spoke to Neji, "I don't know why your stealing our bed but you lied about Sasuke showing his sensitive side... Every girl wants to see that and you lied about it like it was nothing!"

"Noooo!" Neji cried as Sakura latched onto him, he held on for dear life onto the stuck bed. "I want to see Sasuke's sensitive side too! I share your distaste at my lie!"

"I find that hard to believe," Sakura blinked, "Now you can join mine and Tenten's plight against these Kunouchi shampoo users,"

Sakura dragged Neji over to the now pulled back up fortress.

"They have no fortress, let's bitch them up!" Tenten cried and began throwing stuff at the defenceless Ino, Temari and Hinata.

"Ahhhhh, retreat!" Ino ordered as she was hit by a slipper.

"Where?" Temari asked as she shielded her face.

"Erm... behind Hinata!"

"Wha?" Hinata looked up from hiding herself to see Ino and Temari scampering behind her for cover.

**Boy's room **

The boys sat in silence, listening to the bangs in the room next door.

"Yep... Neji's dead... let's continue," Kiba smiled and spun the bottle.

The end of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Neji how could you!

Naruto Sleepover

_I do not own Naruto _

_Written by Ghostsammeo _

**Boy's room**

"Well wait before we continue," Naruto said, stopping the bottle spin with his hands, "This default potion thing you're doing... you haven't even mixed the ingredients together yet,"

"Oh... right yeah," Choji frowned.

"Hey it wasn't our fault, we did kinda get attacked by a psychopath intent on destroying all children," Kiba pointed out in his, Choji's and Sasuke's defence.

"Whether she was a psycho or she was just trying to give you hugs the point still stands," Gaara said, "You should get mixing now,"

"Fine," Choji sighed and stood up, "It shouldn't be too hard I'll just get a bucket and mash everything together inside it,"

"Where would you get a bucket from?" asked Kankuro.

"The kitchen," Shikamaru helped.

"No," Choji quickly interjected.

"Why not?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing I just don't wanna go back down there," Choji informed, sitting down.

The boys sat in silence for awhile.

"Well someone's got to fetch a bucket," Naruto yelled.

Sighing loudly Shikamaru stood up, "I'll go then," he paused then muttered "Even though **I am** supposed to be the lazy one you... lazy's,"

"Shikamaru," Choji hissed when the Nara made it to the door, "Be very very quiet while you're down there..... **very** quiet,"

Shikamaru nodded and left the room to go find a bucket.

_**Girl's room **_

"Ow... ow.... ow, ow, OW... OW!" Hinata squealed every second or so as objects continued to pummel her body.

"That's it hang in there Hinata!" Ino urged.

"I don't think I could- ow- move out the way- ow- even if I wanted to," Hinata replied shakily.

"Kill them, muhahaha!" Tenten roared, throwing numerous stuff at Hinata.

"Err, you might wanna calm it down there Tenten," Neji said quietly, apparently not quietly enough because Tenten's head quickly jerked round angrily to Neji.

She was about to say something nasty but held it back and simply narrowed her eyes, "Throw stuff," She hissed.

"Oh, erm yes," Neji nodded picking randomly out of a pile of clothes.

"Yaaah!" Neji screamed and dropped the bra he had picked up, shuddering at the thought of who's that could have belonged to Neji settled on picking up a shard of glass which was for some reason being used in a war about shampoo and chucked it over the bed he hid behind.

"!" Hinata let off an ear piercing scream.

"Crap," Neji said under his breath as he let his eyes hang over the edge of the bed. Yep, he had just skewered his cousin with a piece of glass. Great.

"Neji she's your cousin why would you!" Sakura sneered in outrage.

"That's twice! Twice he's tried to kill her, first chunin exams and now this," Ino pointed out knowingly.

"He's always hated the main branch that sick son of a bitch," Temari shook her head angrily.

"Waaaa!" Hinata cried.

"Oh Neji," Tenten shook her head, "Our very slight romantic subplot has now just ended... ENDED!"

Neji looked in shock turning his head to each one of them trying to explain things at one time.

"Hinata I'm sorry I didn't mean to... hey get off me, hey!" Neji cried as Sakura took hold of his arm, punched the bed free out the door and began dragging him out.

"Hinata please I'm sorry.... Sakura let go I.... Hinata I... Hinata don't tell your uncleeee!" Neji yelled as Sakura dragged him down the hall to next door, Sakura slammed her fist against the door.

Sasuke opened the door with a creak and looked outside.... Sakura standing over a slightly shaky Neji... what the hell had they done to him?

"Sasuke take Neji into your room please," Sakura ordered.

Sasuke picked Neji up by the collar and helped him into the room, as he went to close the door Sakura stopped him.

"Oh and Sasuke, don't tell anyone about your little... erm... kidnapping will you," Sakura giggled and winked.

Sasuke glowered at her, "Surprisingly it's not a story I would like to boast about to friends if I'm honest," Sasuke hissed and slammed the door in Sakura's face.

_**Apartment Kitchen **_

Shikamaru flicked on the light and... Whoah, they had messed up the kitchen good he had forgot what he was thinking!

First of all Shikamaru noticed there was a hole next to the light switch and a knife on the floor. Who the heck was throwing knives?

_Oh... her... _Shikamaru concluded when he noticed the giant figure of a fat lady, dressed for bed lying on the floor either asleep or unconscious.

The rest of the room was scattered with knives, pots, pans and other ingredients that Kiba, Choji and Sasuke apparently failed to bring back to the room.

_Okay so a bucket where is a bucket.... what a drag _

Shikamaru carefully stepped over the lady, and looked around... no bucket!

"Naughty... children,"

Shikamaru jumped in the air with a scream, turning he realised that it was just the giant woman on the floor.

Carefully Shikamaru stepped over the cook who continued to mutter things. She was close to waking up and from what Choji and told him she was dangerous.

"Throwing a mini... bar," The woman muttered, making Shikamaru jump in the air again.

"Well there is no bucket here," Shikamaru concluded even though he hadn't searched properly (he just wanted to get out so he didn't have to hear himself scream like a girl again)

"Uh... child? Child!"

Shikamaru turned; the big fat lady was standing up rubbing her head.

_Crap, okay let's think what to do... _

"Child you will die now, I've had enough!" The cook snarled gripping a knife from the side.

_Damn why am I thinking battle strategy I'm not allowed to fight this civilians! _

"Take this!" The cook screamed suddenly throwing the knife at Shikamaru's head.

Shikamaru jumped out the way. "Do you have a bucket?" he asked quickly.

The woman growled, "Do not mock me child, you want a bucket? Here is a bucket!"

Suddenly the cook opened a small cupboard and took out a metal bucket. "RAAA!"

She threw the bucket at Shikamaru. "Erm thanks.... oooof!"

Shikamaru went flying back from the catch, she had one strong arm! Shikamaru had been blown back to the door.

"I _would- huuu- thank you but I'm-huu- winded,"_ Shikamaru whispered in a croaky voice and stood up then hobbled out the room, holding his stomach.

The cook blinked, "Why do I bother with these naughty children?" She muttered and took out some whisky.

**Boy's room **

"Okay here's the bucket, the woman was there I don't want to talk about it let's play dares," Shikamaru said quickly as he came in, throwing the bucket in the middle.

"Oh Shikamaru, we spun the bottle when you were gone and it landed on your empty space," Naruto told him with a laugh.

"Wha? How does that even.... but the fairness in that is.... oh... what a drag," Shikamaru gave up and slouched back down into his seat.

"Yes we thought you'd give an argument so that's why we've tricked you into sitting in Gaara's sand!" Naruto laughed as Shikamaru glanced down to see indeed he was sitting in sand.

"Naruto I didn't argue I gave up just now," Shikamaru explained as the sand began crawling up, eventually it covered his whole body except his head.

"Yeah but Gaara already had his sand out and it would be such a hassle getting it back in... oh you should see Gaara when he drops his gourd in the dessert, oh he gets so stressed out," Kankuro explained, the room fell silent.

"Okaaay moving on, Choji have you finished mixing the ingredients yet?" Kiba turned to Choji after sending a bemused looked Kankuro's way.

"Yes!" Choji informed coming over to the gang and placing the bucket in the middle.

The liquid in the bucket was a pasty, mustard looking substance with chunks of who knows what occasionally appearing at the top.

"So Shikamaru it is Sasuke's turn to dare you, Sasuke go ahead," Choji began.

Sasuke sat in silence for awhile thinking, "Shikamaru I dare you to... drink that thing," Sasuke pointed at the bucket.

"That's the default dish," Naruto told Sasuke, "You don't touch the default dish unless you default that's why it's called the default dish,"

"Yeah and my dare is for him to drink it," Sasuke told Naruto calmly.

"Is this in the rules? Is this in the rules?" Choji questioned the world.

"No way Uchiha," Shikamaru shook his head.

"Ahhh now you have to take the default dish!" Kankuro laughed.

"No he has to redo the dare," Shikamaru decided.

"No you turned down the dare now drink the bucket," Sasuke ordered.

"No that's not how it works," Shikamaru disagreed.

"It is,"

"Isn't,"

"It is,"

"Isn't,"

"It-"

"NO FIGHTING!"

Everyone turned to the bed where Neji was apparently sitting, "Do not fight I've had enough of it,"

"But were ninjas," Kiba said sadly, "Plus... I like fighting,"

"I don't mean ninja fighting I mean sleepover fighting... they had one in there!" Neji explained pointed at the wall next to the girl's room, "And it was...._ horrible_,"

The room sat in thought for awhile.

"You know you can let the sand go of me now Gaara," Shikamaru eventually said.

"But it'll get dirty on the floor," Gaara said in response.

"Boy he likes his sand," Kiba noted.

_The end of chapter 7 _

_Please Rate and Review _


	8. Chapter 8: Smelly default dish

Naruto Sleepover

_Before I start I would just like to thank everyone for the reviews, this is a Naruto fanfiction so I wasn't expecting anything over twenty reviews, so thank you and keep reviewing! _

_I do not own Naruto _

_Written by Ghostsammeo _

**Girl's room **

All the girls rushed to Hinata's side who lay on the bed, helping her and calming her.

Neji had picked up a reasonably big shard of glass, and he had managed to get it wedged deep in her thigh, luckily Sakura was there so the wound was more or less easily healed thanks to her healing abilities.

"Girl's let's stop the fighting," Ino eventually said, "Look what's finally happened, by a fatal accident Hinata is now lying in bed, crying,"

"I'm not crying," Hinata told her. "And it wasn't an accident really, you and Temari were using me as cover I was bound to get hit,"

"Of course babe, try to rest," Ino soothed her, Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Ino I agree, let's stop the fighting," Sakura nodded.

"Well what can we do now then?" Tenten asked, they had been fighting for so long they forgot to have fun!

"We did dares on Sasuke; let's do them to each other!" Ino decided with a grin.

"Ha, this will be fun," Temari smirked, "Well let's do it then,"

"Of what I saw in the boys room when I dropped Neji off they had a bucket of who knows what in the middle for the dare game they were playing, I think they were going to make someone drink it if they denied their dare, shall we do something like that?" Sakura suggested to everyone.

"Better yet, for us if someone says no to a dare they get shoved into the boy's room for ten minutes!" Ino decided.

"Somehow I get the feeling you wouldn't mind that Ino," Tenten rolled her eyes.

"I would! Choji's dirty clothes are in there!" Ino reminded.

"What about** Sasuke's** dirty clothes," Sakura swooned with Ino.

"That's going a bit far," Temari flinched.

"It must be unhealthy to like someone that much," Tenten decided.

_**Boy's room **_

"No!" Kankuro hissed at Naruto.

"If you don't do it you have to drink the default dish," Naruto laughed.

The boys had decided to forget the little argument and spin the bottle again, this time it was Naruto's turn to dare. Naruto had of course gone for the strangest dare he could think of, which was for Kankuro to strip naked and run through the streets of Konoha with a video camera to film his antics, Kankuro naturally declined.

"Do you know how much respect I would gain for you if you did this," Kiba told him.

"I don't care about gaining your respect, I would rather keep mine thank you," Kankuro turned to Kiba.

"Oh he totally burned you," Naruto laughed at Kiba.

"Shut up no he didn't," Kiba snarled at Naruto.

"He did he outsmarted you," Naruto argued back.

"Nuuh!" Kiba disagreed.

"Guys forget it, now Kankuro are you doing the dare or not?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd rather drink a bucket of whatever that is then strip naked for Naruto's amusement," Kankuro concluded and picked up the bucket.

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" Everyone chanted.

Kankuro took a sip and placed the bucket down, everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah it's not that ba..." Kankuro froze and turned white, then green as he stomach gave off a large rumble.

"He's gonna puke quick Gaara stop it before it goes on the floor!" Shikamaru ordered.

"With what?" Gaara hissed in confusion.

"Your sand!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right," Gaara nodded and was about to move his sand off Shikamaru but then stopped in thought, "But it will get..."

"I don't care if it will get dirty stop the puke!" Shikamaru roared but it was too late, Kankuro struggled around then gripping the bucket he barfed into it.

"Whoah now its one smelly default dish," Naruto grimaced as Kankuro wiped a purple coloured sick off his mouth.

"So are we still gonna use that thing when someone else gives up?" Neji asked and peered into the bucket and flinched at the smell, nearly puking himself.

"Yeah I guess so," Choji shrugged.

"That's absolutely disgusting... and trust me I don't normally say that," Kiba said and poked the bucket.

"Well if you don't want to drink it I guess you just have to do your dare then," Sasuke grinned and turned to Kiba. "Kiba it's your turn to dare, spin the bottle,"

Kiba spun the bottle and eventually it landed on Gaara.

_**Girl's room **_

The bottle landed pointed at the bed where Hinata rest, the Hyuga looked up when her name was called and sighed when she saw the girls looking knowingly at her.

"Do you really expect me to do dares in my state?" Hinata asked.

"Stop being such a baby," Ino hissed.

"You were telling me to rest a second ago," Hinata detested.

"Lies and slander!" Ino declared angrily.

"Hinata if you're not taking the dare you have to go into the boy's room," Temari reminded.

Sighing Hinata stood up and left the room, it wouldn't be that bad in the boy's room surely.

As she appeared on the hall Gaara exited the boys room.

" Oh what are...are you doing?" Hinata asked with a stutter, Gaara walked past her to the girl's room door and stopped.

"I've been exiled apparently to spend ten minutes in the girl's room," Gaara explained, "What are you doing?"

"Erm, kinda the same," Hinata shrugged.

"Well your walking into hell, you realise they are going to force you to play their dares.... and you won't want to turn down a dare, trust me,"

With that Gaara entered the girl's room.

Hinata heard and few screams, talking then a loud bang from inside the girl's room.

Shrugging it off Hinata approached the boy's room... she heard a scream from inside there and someone complaining about spilling the default dish whatever that meant. with a breath Hinata opened the door.

_The end of chapter 8_


	9. Chapter 9: Let's play makeup

Naruto Sleepover

_It's been a long time I know- just needed a break from writing stories- but I'm back so please remember to review and tell me what you think!_

_I do not own Naruto _

_Written by Ghostsammeo_

**Boy's room**

The smell was overwhelming. Hinata gagged and wrinkled her nose as the smell of puke, strangely oranges and god knows else what hit her with tremendous force.

"Oh, Hinata; how nice of you to join us," Kiba said as all the boys glanced upwards towards the Hyuga.

Hinata looked to them, they were sitting around a spilt red bucket with a strange lumpy liquid oozing outwards onto the carpet.

"H-hello," Hinata whimpered, eyes transfixed on the bucket.

"We were just playing truth or dare, want to join us?" Kiba pressed.

"N...not really," Hinata replied with a stammer.

"Well guess what!" Kiba smiled cheerfully.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"**YOU ARE**!" He roared evilly.

**Girl's room **

"AHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH AHHHHHH AHHHH AHA AHHHHHHH AHHHHH!" Gaara took a breath, "AHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH!"

The red head sand ninja was being grabbed by the feet by Sakura and Ino, the two were trying to drag him towards the bed, apparently to try on some make-up which the two had been arguing about.

"I don't know what's he's screaming about, he puts on make-up himself every day," Temari whispered to Tenten.

Gaara stopped screaming and glared at Temari, "You said you wouldn't tell," He hissed under his breath.

"Gaara you've got it round your eyes right now," Temari pointed out.

"Yeah well... YOUR FACE!" Gaara struggled to retaliate back to his sister.

"Stop moving Gaara, this is just to prove that Sakura's favourite make-up makes people look like deformed trolls from another dimension while my make-up can make you look as young and as pretty... as... well, me!" Ino giggled.

"No get off me, I'll shank you with my sand, I mean it!" Gaara warned seriously as Ino and Sakura finally forced him to sit onto the bed.

"Now don't move cause if you struggle I'll slip and drive this into your eye," Sakura smiled sweetly and took out a massacre stick. She turned to Temari who was looking at her suspiciously, "On accident of course," She assured.

**Boy's room **

"No that's perverted, next dare," Choji rolled his eyes and spun the bottle again.

"Wasn't that bad," Kiba shrugged sadly under his breath.

The boys had been taking it in turns to dare Hinata, however the dares so far and been far to... strange... to even act out; Hinata was wondering also if they should even bother calling it truth or dare, the boys didn't give a rats arse about the truth side- it was dares all the way.

"Naruto your dare for Hinata please," Choji smiled pleasantly when the bottle pointed towards the blonde.

"Surely since it landed on him he should be the one** doing** the dare," Hinata piped up, not wanting to do a dare for her crush.

"True," Shikamaru agreed but then shrugged, "But this way is funnier,"

Hinata pouted sadly as Naruto rubbed his chin in thought.

"I dare Hinata to... erm... kiss...err..."

"Naruto stop," Kankuro interrupted.

"What man?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"Err, she just fainted," Kankuro explained with a bemused smile.

The boys stood up and huddled around the fainted Hinata, staring down at her.

Her feet where slightly in the puddle of the default dish (Which Neji had evidently screamed at when he saw claiming uncle would be furious) so the boys had moved Hinata to the bed.

"So... what do we do?" Sasuke asked and poked Hinata's head.

"Stop that," Neji said after the third poke so Sasuke quickly withdrew his hand.

"To repeat Uchiha: what do we do?" Shikamaru said.

"Perhaps we should..." Kiba began but then stopped after mentally deciding not to say anything.

"What?" Choji asked.

"Nah it was nothing," Kiba waved him away.

"Just tell us, we're all confused teenagers with an unconscious girl in our room we **need** guidance!" Choji urged.

"Ha, yeah you actually do not want to know what I was thinking," Kiba promised with a grin.

Choji's face went flat, "Your right," He agreed plainly, "We don't,"

**Girl's room **

Gaara blinked, his face felt heavy, what had they done to him.

"See! See! Doesn't he look like a deformed troll from another dimension with Sakura's make-up on," Ino roared after Sakura had finished covering Gaara's face with her make-up.

Temari glanced up from reading her magazine with surprise, "Huh? Oh no I don't play YUGIOH I'm cool," she explained and began reading again.

"Wha? Hey I'm cool, and I'll prove it to you by covering your younger brother with make-up!" Ino said in outrage and took out a tissue to clear away the make-up on Gaara's face.

Tenten and Temari shared a sceptical and confused look.

_The end of chapter 9_


	10. Chapter 10: Woops, spillage!

Naruto sleepover

_Yeah an update! Let's do this fools! _

_I do not own Naruto _

_Written by Ghostsammeo_

**Boy's room **

"Careful...ooh... careful!" Naruto hissed as Shikamaru edged the bucket of collected default dish closer and closer under Hinata's nose.

"Saying careful at me isn't going to make me anymore careful then I am!" Shikamaru whispered back angrily.

The boys had planned that to wake Hinata up they had to use the default dish as a smelling salt, Shikamaru was beaten in a rock paper scissors match (Which was a drag anyway so** there**) so he was chosen for the job of placing the bucket under Hinata's nose.

"She's not waking up," Shika whispered to the boy's when the bucket was under her nose for a few seconds.

"Dab some on her nostrils to give her a real smell of the default dish," Kiba whispered.

"Well **you** can if you want to, I'm not touching the default dish," Shikamaru whispered to Kiba.

"Why are we whispering?" Kankuro whispered.

"No way! Let Neji do it, he's her cousin," Kiba pointed to Neji who was sitting on a chair reading a book.

He glanced up, "It doesn't matter if she was my cousin or not, you just don't want to do it because you don't want to touch the default dish goo. Well I don't want to either and don't see why I should," Neji decided assertively.

"Well then who's going to do it?" Kiba looked to the boys who shook their heads and looked away in order not to make eye contact.

"I'll do it!" Sasuke stood up heroically.

"Yes well done Sas..."

"Actually no I don't wanna," Sasuke interrupted his praises and sat down quickly.

"What? Why?" Naruto demanded.

"And I thought you were awesome," Choji shook his head.

"You did?" Sasuke asked in pleasant surprise.

_And I was under the assumption all the boys hated my guts for being so much prettier than them... no handsomer I meant handsome! _thought Sasuke.

"No, I was just trying to make you feel special," Choji admitted.

"Why won't you do it Sasuke, you had all our hopes up!" whined Kiba.

"Cause it's all icky and stuff... and I forgot I had a major gag factor," Sasuke told them.

"... What did those girl's do to you?" Kiba eventually asked.

"Look we don't have to wake her up by putting puke and mashed up food under her nose we can..." Shikamaru began.

"Hey I..."

Hinata sat up, the bucket flew forwards... SPLAT! Hinata was covered in the default dish.

The boys froze as the goo slopped over her face; her features were covered and could not be seen.

"If we all hide now she won't know it was us!" Kiba said and dived to hide under the bed.

"Too late, this is my hiding place, now, what was I going to say? oh yeah! 'Eff off," Naruto said from under the bed as Kiba tried to climb under.

"Make room whiskers," Kiba snarled and pushed Naruto to the side so he could fit under.

"My pleasure fangs," Naruto smirked.

"That's not as good as my dis," Kiba hissed.

"Was,"

"Wasn't,"

"Was,"

"Err... hello? What's going on?" Hinata's tiny voice questioned.

Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Kankuro and Neji where still all frozen.

"Say something, say something," The boys mouthed at Neji.

"Oh, err yes... hello there cousin... what's wrong?" Neji asked awkwardly.

"My head hurts... and everything's all black... and there's water on my face," Hinata said.

"Nonsense... there's no water on your face; maybe puke and stuff...I mean no not that, there's nothing... erm... how about I bring you back to the girl's room," Neji spluttered.

"Wait... where am I? And what's that smell?" Hinata asked suspiciously.

"Would you look at that; the smelling salt idea worked," Kiba laughed.

"Kiba?" Hinata said once she heard his voice.

"Talk to me," Kiba said from under the bed.

"Where? Where are you Kiba? And where are you Neji," Hinata muttered, her hands wiped away a bit of the running goo but not enough to give her vision.

"Why I'm floating by the window this very instant, while you were un-conscious we all turned into flying vampires," Kiba lied.

Neji gave him his death glare.

"I was un-conscious? I remember, I fainted!" Hinata began to realise.

"Yes and that's when the vampire lord came and..." Kiba began.

"I think its best I brought you back to your room," Neji decided, standing up and dragging Hinata to the door.

**Girl's room **

The door slammed open, Neji was there, linking arms with Hinata, covered head to toe in food and sick.

"Neji made friends with a sea monster," Ino teased when they appeared at the door. "Your weird Neji,"

"Good lord what have you done to Gaara!" Neji gasped when he saw Gaara, covered in foundation and other sorts of make-up.

Gaara waved shyly.

"Wait is that Hinata?" Temari suddenly said as she squinted to look at the figure beside Neji instead of anyone answering him.

"She smells like all my male team-members after training, what the hell did you do?" asked Tenten.

"I** am** one of your team members, and I'm right here," Neji said, offended.

"I know, it wouldn't have been as funny if you weren't there," Tenten shrugged.

"What's going on? What's wrong with me?" mumbled Hinata.

"Nothing, the girls in this room are just being very rude, come on Gaara, we're leaving," Neji decided after placing the faceless Hinata on a bed.

"Can I not take the make-up off first?" Gaara whined.

"No... You look fine," Neji marched Gaara out.

"...thanks... you look nice too," Gaara mumbled as they left.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

_The end of chapter 10_


	11. Chapter 11: Here's the plan

Naruto Sleepover

_I was in the mood for comedy so here I am, updating this story... hey there..._

_I do not own Naruto _

_Written by Ghostsammeo_

**Girl's room **

"Gawd Hinata you smell worse than all my male team members after training," Tenten moaned.

"You just said that, use another comparison," Temari ordered.

"I'm sorry," Hinata mumbled to the group.

"Here let's get all this off you," Sakura said as she wiped away the default dish with a cloth.

Finally Hinata could see again, she swiped at the default dish on her face with her finger and looked at it for awhile.

"...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata screamed after a few seconds of examining the goo.

"What's up what's up? Sakura what have you done!" Ino called over the screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Fuck you Ino-pig," Sakura said, offended.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hinata! Stop screaming!" Tenten shouted.

Hinata immediately stopped but she was still shaky, "I-it was the... the default dish, the thing... in the b-bucket!" Hinata stammered.

"Yes the bucket is very bad we know," Ino smiled then turned to the other girl's and mouthed, "_She's gone insane_,"

"I'm not insane it's the default dish for their dares!" Hinata squealed.

"What do you mean their default dish, did the boys pour that on you Hinata?" Temari questioned.

"Well I... I was knocked out so I don't exactly..." Hinata began, she didn't want to get the girl's angry or vengeful.

"They knocked you out as well as pouring horrible goo on you! I bet it was that Naruto, I always knew he was the shifty sort ever since I ignored him and tried to get attention from Sasuke!" Sakura shook her head angrily.

"No, no well I was un-conscious... I could have just fainted or..."

"We have to take revenge!" Ino interrupted Hinata.

"Yeah!... how?" Tenten agreed.

"Well I was kinda gonna wait for one of you guys to come up with an idea so I don't get in too much trouble," Ino shrugged.

The girl's stood around for awhile thinking of what to do.

"Right well we need to plan this out properly I think," Ino suddenly decided, "Tenten, go find me paper and four colouring crayons," Ino ordered and Tenten rushed off.

"Wait!" Ino stopped Tenten at the door.

"Yes?"

"I need a blue crayon... if you come back here without one Tenten God forbid," Ino warned darkly.

"Okay I'll get you a blue crayon," Tenten shrugged with an eyebrow lifted in confusion and left the room.

"What are we doing again... besides generally being weird?" Temari wondered aloud from her seat.

"I am not weird, I'm planning out a massive trap to prank the boys for revenge," Ino explained.

"I don't want revenge," Hinata muttered as she wiped the rest of the default dish off herself.

"Shush now deary this isn't about you," Ino smiled.

"It is; you said you're getting revenge on the boys for spilling the goo on me," Hinata reminded.

"...Yes well you're a bit dazed aren't you, I'll make the right decisions on your behalf," Ino decided.

"So you're making plans to prank the boys?" Temari checked.

"Yes I am! I saw it on some spy movie about robots and shit... it will work trust me," Ino told the Sand ninja.

"Well whatever but just so you know if we pull a prank on them they're gonna come right back with a prank of their own... Kankuro and Gaara are childish like that," Temari rolled her eyes.

"Then we fight!" Ino announced epically.

"Do we have to, we already had a civil war here a few hours back didn't we?" Sakura moaned.

"Sakura you're sounding like Hinata!" Ino cried.

"What does Hinata sound like?" Sakura blinked in confusion.

"...what...erm... Well actually Sakura I just meant you were being unenthusiastic but if you want to know Hinata kinda speaks in a small voice like... _**oh Naruto**_... _**I love Naruto... I spy on Naruto**_," Ino explained.

"I don't do that!" Hinata detested.

"Yeah like that," Ino agreed.

**Boy's room **

"Oh no the default dish is gone, what are we gonna do?" Kankuro realised.

"We could maybe go to sleep," Shikamaru yawned.

The boys turned to look at him judgementally.

"Or not. I'm all up for playing games at half four in the morning," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Good cuz I don't sleep," Gaara nodded.

"It's true," Kankuro nodded, "One time he came into my room at night with a box of monopoly and some juice,"

"I had an urge to play monopoly with my brother and drink juice while doing so," Gaara explained simply.

"Well as interesting as Gaara's nightly activities sound-whatever they may well be- we still have to decide what to do next," Choji sighed.

"I find Gaara's nightly activities quite interesting actually," Naruto put in.

"Oh well I've got tons of stories," Gaara smiled.

"Really? I would love to hear them," Naruto grinned back.

"LATER," Choji said.

"Maybe some other time," Gaara whispered to Naruto who nodded.

**Girl's room **

"What is that?"

The girls all sat on the floor, Ino in the middle drawing with her blue crayon.

"It's the layout of the boy's room," Ino explained to Temari who had asked the question.

"Is it? It looks kinda like jelly to me," Temari said as she tried looking at the picture in another angle.

"Well I'm just drawing what Hinata tells me to draw, she's using the Byakugan to explain what it looks like," Ino blamed.

"Well I didn't tell you to draw it quite like that, the cupboard is next to the wall not in the middle and I never said that Choji was eating... or that Shikamaru was sleeping... or Sasuke was posing... or Naruto was being loud or any of the other cliché stuff you've drawn," Hinata pointed out.

"It's just an accurate representation of what they're known to do, it's so we get an idea of what they'll be doing when we prank them," Ino told Hinata.

"But I've told you they're just sitting around talking an..."

"Look Hinata stop showing off your Byakaugan we know it's great," Temari rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't... oh," Hinata gave up.

"You're forgiven," Tenten smiled.

"Thanks... I guess," replied Hinata.

_The end of chapter 11 _


	12. Chapter 12: Temari's fit

Naruto Sleepover

Written by Ghostsammeo

I do not own Naruto

_Okay an update, It's a little rushed (Not in timing of course, it's been almost a month hasn't it), no not in timing but rushed because I wanted to update for any readers as, hey, it's the holidays! _

**Girl's room **

"For a ninja it's not very inventive," Temari criticized, look at the plans Ino had laid out.

"Yeah... in-fact that's just the same as the lame trick Naruto played when we first met Kakashi sensei," Sakura realised.

"Naruto knows the 'open door then something falls down' trick?" Ino rubbed her chin, "Impressive,"

"Anything else?" Tenten enquired.

Ino flung back the sheet of paper to reveal another carefully laid out plan.

"Plan B!" She announced proudly.

"What does it do?" asked Temari.

"This one's a bit more complex," Ino began, "One of us will climb into the ventilation system, crawl through to the boy's air vent and then the prank begins,"

"What will happen?" Sakura wondered.

"In the vent this chosen person will distract the boys with their stunning good looks; that narrows it down to just me, Temari, Hinata and Tenten then," Ino explained slyly.

It took a few seconds for Sakura to get onto what she was saying. "Just cause I got into Sasuke's group!" Sakura yelped.

"It's not fair you rigged it and put me in with Choji!" Ino quickly yelled back then cooled to continue her plan, "Anyway, away from conspiracy theories; while the boys are distract by the god-like beautifulness of chosen person, the rest of us will sneak into the room and steal the boy's clothes,"

"That it? They have to walk home in pyjamas, Gaara does that anyway since he doesn't sleep," Temari snorted, "Pretty lame Ino, you're clearly the reason people stereotype blondes as dumb,"

"Hey I haven't finished," Ino told her, "Once the clothes are gone the people will proceed to take all the furniture in the room, the only thing left will be a letter from Hinata here saying: 'Do that again, **I KILL YOU'**. Or some other hardcore shit whatever rocks your boat Hinata,"

"I don't want to write a letter!" Hinata chipped in.

"I thought you'd say that so I decided long ago," Ino picked up a pen, "I'd do this!"

The Yamanaka leaped onto Hinata's back, forcing the pen into her hand Ino controlled Hinata's hand slowly towards some paper, quickly Hinata dropped the pen.

"Wow, her powers of logic are outstanding," Ino noted, looking at the dropped pen.

"I'll write it then," Temari sighed.

"It's no difference, it'll still be from me," Hinata moaned.

"Aren't you at a lack of confidence right now," Sakura remembered, "Be quiet and stay in character,"

Hinata immediately fell silent.

"Right!" Tenten clapped her hands together, "Who's doing what then?"

"I'll distract, I'm not moving furniture," Temari decided.

"Okay then, that means it's me, Tenten and Hinata moving the clothes and furniture," Ino nodded.

"What about me?" Sakura asked.

"You have to be back-up in case any boys don't like blondes," Ino explained.

* * *

Temari and Sakura were first into action, crawling in the two made their way down the ventilation shaft, the only sound their metallic shuffles.

"I think we've gone too far," Sakura suddenly hissed quickly as they went.

"Why?" Temari whispered back.

Sakura glanced back one more time through the vent to see Kabuto, peeping through the on-suit bathroom keyhole as steam and Orochimaru's singing pounded out the door.

"It's a little hard to explain... but I know I'm right, come on," Sakura winced and the two began shuffling backwards.

"Okay this is it, I'll go down first and call you if I need more boob power," Temari whispered. She looked out the vent to see the boys on the floor still, a crowd around Sasuke and Naruto who were having a tight arm-wrestle.

**Boy's room **

"Damn you Sasuke! I've always been in your shadow so I just can't lose, I just CAN'T!" Naruto roared epically.

"Relax," Sasuke soothed, "It's only a random, spur of the moment, prove you're a man, arm-wrestle, you loser. It's not like I'm running off to Orochimaru or anything,"

Everyone stopped cheering and turned to him quizzically.

"You know, hypothetically and shit," He laughed awkwardly but when the boys turned away shiftily looked side to side.

As Sasuke began to move Naruto's arm down to pinning, Naruto spoke again, "SASUKE! I'll never give up, not until I win this arm-wrestle I'll never stop trying, believe it!"

"Oh my God it's always an inspirational speech or something from this guy," Kiba laughed.

"Shut up," Naruto snarled at him, then suddenly went soft, "I had a bad childhood... It's warranted,"

"Yeah so did I but I'm not like that... I just went all emo is all," Sasuke shrugged.

"I know! What a weird reaction for having a bad childhood," Gaara remarked about Naruto, "I myself only went insane,"

Naruto turned to him pulling a face, "How the hell is that **NOT **weird?"

Suddenly the vent on the wall burst open.

"hiya fella's," Temari sat there, kicking her legs flirtingly and deliberately showing off some of her leg and thigh.

The boys turned in shock and admiration.

"Aw gross," Gaara turned away and closed his eyes.

"That's not right," Kankuro spluttered.

"I'm here too if any of you hates blondes!" Sakura's voice came from the vents, "Anybody? ... Sasuke? ... Kiba? ... Okay I'll take a stretch; Naruto? ... Not even Kankuro! ... Aw,"

"T-Temari what are you doing here?" Neji managed to ask as Ino, Tenten and a hesitant Hinata snuck into the room via the door.

"What can't a girl visit some guys who are younger than her through a vent nowadays?" Temari continued in her flirty tone, pausing to ponder the strangeness of what she had just said.

"I was just about to beat Sasuke in an arm-wrestle Temari," Naruto gushed up at her.

"Oh, good going little man," Temari winked.

"Ah shut up Naruto you kiss-ass," Sasuke said angrily then turned to Temari cockily, "I was winning," he said in a cocky, flirty tone, "And I was the top student in my class just to put it out there... I'm said to be uber-talented as well you know... Not to mention one of the last remaining Uchiha... Meaning I'm a very rare_ experience_,"

"Ew," Tenten frowned at Sasuke's blatant hits on Temari.

Gaara suddenly quickly turned round to see the girl's, Ino currently slapping Tenten round the head telling her to shut up.

The blonde paused and looked up at Gaara in shock, suddenly she was performing a hand-sign and Gaara felt himself being split from his body and a different identity entering it... hers.

Kankuro turned round to Gaara, his eyes still closed though, "Huh, Gaara you hear that?" he asked (As he and Gaara where the only ones not gazing at Temari)

"It was me," Ino controlling Gaara answered.

"Since when did you speak like that though, you have a gruff, deep voice like you just used... kinda sounds like a middle age man's even though you're thirteen," Kankuro went on.

"It was because I opened my eyes and saw Temari and I was all like; _Oh God _ew... in a shocked high voice... and that's what you heard... ew," Ino lied.

She glanced back, the clothes had gone replaced with the letter but Hinata and Tenten were stuck with getting the cupboard out the door.

_**Hey, hello? What's going on? Did Kankuro just insult my sex-appealing voice? **_Gaara asked inside his head.

_**Shush Inner Gaara, you be quiet. **_Ino ordered.

The end of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13: The fight of destiny

Naruto Sleepover

Written by Ghostsammeo

I do not own Naruto

_Hey, hey, hey. I have an update for you guys though I have no idea where I'm going with this; meh I suppose that's what makes it. _

**Boy's room **

The boys still sat in awe watching Temari do a dance to keep their attention.

"Why won't she stop," moaned Kankuro to Gaara both with their eyes shut.

Ino still controlling Gaara using her jutsu stumbled on her words, "Err I don't know, she's so ugly,"

Kankuro opened one eye to look at Ino/Gaara, "Well hey don't be that harsh Gaara she's still our sister,"

"Right well..." Ino/Gaara fell silent.

"Dude your sister is hot," Kiba nudged Kankuro, "Her crazy dancing is such a turn-on for me,"

Kankuro roared and attempted to punch the area he had heard Kiba's voice, Kiba however was sitting further away now whooping and cheering.

"Gaara this is gross we should leave," Kankuro decided.

Ino glanced back at Hinata and Tenten. They were now having trouble getting the bed out the door; Tenten lay on top of it while Hinata continuously pulled slamming the brunette against the doorframe repeatedly.

_**Err hello, yeah can I just ask what the hell is going on? **_Inner Gaara asked inside his mind.

_**I nicked your body shut up so I can concentrate or I'll look at Temari; tainting your eyes forever! **_Warned Ino.

"Err no come on let's not leave she'll be gone soon anyway there all losing interest," tried Ino/Gaara.

Kankuro opened his eyes and looked at the boys.

They were all looking eagerly up at Temari, he daren't look at her 'dance'.

"Love me Temari I'm mega-smart!" Shikamaru yelled.

Kankuro closed his eyes, "Really? Even that lazy Shikamaru guy is boasting, I'm leaving,"

"You can't go," Ino/Gaara stood up with Kankuro, both now opening their eyes.

_**Ahh Ino close my eyes close my eyes, such sexual dancing was never meant to be seen! **_Inner Gaara cried.

"Well why can't I?" Kankuro questioned, not quite noting Hinata and Tenten pushing the bed through the door.

"You can't because... err... die!" Ino/Gaara flung her arm out, striking Kankuro round the face throwing him to the floor.

The cheering stopped then was filled in by a chorus of 'ooooooooh's.

"Gaara!" Kankuro squealed, "How could you!"

"Brother Fight!" screamed Naruto.

Suddenly Kankuro hit out, decking Ino/Gaara.

"Oh shit Temari your brothers are fighting," Sakura whispered.

Temari hopped off the vent and joined the crowd around them, immediately Neji, Sasuke and Naruto latched onto her.

"Oh! Did you just hit me?" Ino/Gaara demanded.

"Yeah I did, only cuz you hit me Gaara!" Kankuro hissed.

"But I'm Gaara!" Ino/Gaara said, "I thought everyone was scared of me!"

_**Thank you but I'm not that mean and scary **_inner Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Well ever since after the chunin exams you turned all nice, and guess what? I'm not scared of you anymore!" Kankuro was grinning now, "Now you can't bully me,"

"Dude your younger brother bullied you? That's kinda pathetic," Sasuke said.

"Shut up I didn't mean bullied He was just very mean and..."

Kankuro was cut off as Ino/Gaara punched him straight in the face.

_**What are you doing? That's my brother you just boxed in the nose! **_Inner Gaara yelped.

_**Be quiet I'm panicking! **_Ino exclaimed.

Kankuro, once recovered, went on the attack sending punches in every direction making it very hard for Ino/Gaara to dodge.

_**Left! Right! Save my body! **_Inner Gaara instructed.

"Yeah go Kankuro destroy your brother!" cheered Kiba.

"Erm, aren't you going to do something?" Sakura questioned Temari.

Temari shrugged, "They usually sought it all out by doing a your mother competitions,"

"What where they insult each other's mums? Sounds valid except they've got the same mum... who's dead," Sakura pointed out.

"You're so thoughtful," Temari rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah it's your mum too... sorry about the dead thing," Sakura whimpered.

"Your momma fight?" overheard Choji. "Hey everyone there gonna stop the fighting to have a your momma competition!"

In a matter of seconds Ino/Gaara and Kankuro were in the middle of a new circle, Choji with them being ref.

"Right, taboo insults are anything about death, now go!"

"Gaara, your mum's so ugly even Naruto can't believe it!" Kankuro began.

"Ooooooooh!" everyone jeered minus Tenten and Hinata who were still unseen and moving furniture out the room.

_**Shit Gaara tell me a good insult! **_

_**Oh erm yeah sure...**_

Once Inner Gaara told the insult Ino copied, "Yeah well your mums so stupid when she got locked in Ichiraku ramen she died of starvation!"

"Ooooooooh!"

"Yeah well your mum's so ugly even Deidara said **NO**!"

Everyone cheered then stopped. "Wait whose Deidara?" Questioned Neji.

"BOOOOOOOO!"

"Damn me and my ability to see into the future," Kankuro cursed to himself.

The end of chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14: This is reality

Naruto Sleepover

Written by Ghostsammeo

I do not own Naruto and make no money from this fanfiction

_Hello everybody, thanks for all your reviews so far, keep em' coming. Naruto Sleepover will be coming to an end in the next couple of chapters sadly so if you like it please let me know! Thanks and ENJOY! _

_**Boys room **_

The competition had gone on for almost a minute when:

"Hey look there's Hinata and Tenten," Kiba suddenly pointed out.

Hinata and Tenten froze; finally shoving the bed through the door they turned and waved with jagged smiles.

"Oh and would you look at that, they're taking our bed... how nice for them," Shikamaru smiled.

"And they've left us a letter," Choji smiled and picked up the letter in the centre of the room.

As he read it, his face darkened.

Ino/Gaara looked to Temari and Sakura, they shrugged.

Quickly Ino sent herself back into her body (Gaara immediately celebrated his return though nobody knew what he was on about when told them he was stuck inside his own mind), standing up she came face to face with Choji.

"Why are you in here?" He asked then glanced up at Temari, "You, you were distracting us so the rest of the girls could mess up our room,"

"Yeah," Temari shrugged, "You caught me,"

"I thought we were best friends," Sasuke sniffed.

"Did you?" Temari raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Well that's weird,"

"Oh!" Sasuke yelped and covered his crying eyes with his hands.

"Hinata? This letter is from you," Kiba noted, looking up at Hinata by the door.

"Well... it wasn't... I didn't mean to..." stumbled the Hyuga.

"Hinata I am telling your father, never again will you go to a sleepover... you have shamed the family with your adolescence," Neji announced.

Hinata winced as her face turned redder and redder, then: "Good!"

"Hinata!" yelped Neji, "I was only kidding,"

"Good, good, good!" Hinata continued, "I hate sleepovers!"

"What even when spending time with me?" Ino gasped, "But I've been so nice to you,"

Hinata stared at her open mouthed, "NO. YOU. HAVE. NOT! You're the worst of the lot, forcing me to do games and not letting me have a say in anything,"

"Well it's not like that, your making me sound like a dictator or something," Ino mumbled and turned to the boys, "It's not like that,"

"YES IT IS! YOU CONTROLLED EVERYTHING I'VE DONE ALL NIGHT!" Hinata continued roaring.

"I'm going to go now," Tenten tapped Hinata on the shoulder and ran out the room.

"Yeah same, bye Sasuke!" Sakura agreed and rushed into the vent.

"Bye," The crying Sasuke mumbled.

Ino glared at Hinata, now offended, "Hinata I'm offended," she confided.

"What's going on? Why are they arguing?" Naruto asked Temari who stood in the midst of the boys.

"Erm, I think old Byakagan face there has finally burst," Temari nodded towards Hinata, "And she's taking it out on Ino who organised our sleepover,"

"Hey Choji you organised our sleepover didn't you," Kiba asked Choji.

Choji who was watching Hinata and Ino argue glanced at him, "Yeah, so?"

"Nothing just that it's very likely you're going to be shouted at soon," Kiba explained.

Choji turned to him, almost finding it hard to speak, "That lacks all logic... like seriously that doesn't make sense AT ALL,"

"OH SHUT UP!" Hinata yelled at Ino, stopping Kiba's answer.

"Oh what do I do what do I do?" Neji panicked, shaking all the boys he went past as he ran around.

"Maybe intervene," suggested Kankuro.

Neji pouted at him, "... I'm scared though,"

Temari rolled her eyes, "Oh for goodness sake,"

She stomped into the middle of the room and grabbed Ino and Hinata.

"Hinata, stop screaming and get back into character!"

Hinata nodded slowly.

Temari turned to Ino, "Ino, stop being weird and get back into character,"

Ino nodded slowly.

Temari dropped the two girls and turned to the boys.

"Sasuke!" She squawked.

Sasuke looked up and blew his nose, "Yes?" He asked sadly.

"Stop crying and get back into character,"

Sasuke suddenly was already leaning against the wall, "hn," He nodded coolly.

Temari nodded and marched Ino and Hinata back into the girls room.

When she entered she found Sakura and Tenten on the bed... reading HER diary!

Tenten closed it shut and laughed nervously with Sakura when she saw the Sand kunouchi, "Oh Sakura this isn't the phonebook... maybe you can ring your parent's tomorrow morning then,"

"But Tenten," Sakura whispered, "I know this isn't a phonebook,"

Tenten sighed and slapped her head.

Temari rolled her eyes and snatched the book off the two girls.

"the time is... 5am," She announced.

"Wait... wait," Ino stuck up her hand as she watched the clock on the wall, "No now it's one past five am,"

Temari ignored her, "We're all very tired... so tired in-fact Hinata went crazy and shouted,"

"I don't usually shout," Hinata agreed.

"She doesn't, I went to school with her," Sakura informed Tenten.

"Shut it," Temari ordered, "Now I also am very tired... so tired I let Ino go ahead with her stupid-ass plan to rob the boy's room... which isn't even a good plan anyway,"

"You tell me now," Ino crossed her arms.

"So my suggestion is now... we all go to sleep,"

_**Boy's room **_

"We're not letting that go down brothers!" Kiba roared from the bed.

"What do you mean?" questioned Gaara.

"I mean we're getting revenge, they can't just do something like that and get away with it!" Kiba explained.

"Well no," Shikamaru began, "They could get away with it it's just that your gonna continue it with revenge I suppose,"

Kiba shrugged, "Yeah sure whatever you said! Anyway my plan is to go into their room with water pistols and soak them silly!"

"Shit," commented Sasuke.

Kiba -put off- glared at him, "Shut up,"

"Yeah?" Sasuke growled.

"Yeah," Kiba nodded.

"Yeah?" Sasuke glared.

"Yeah," Kiba snarled.

"Or, here's a suggestion... no," Choji tried.

"Look maybe we could..."

There was a knock at the door, the boys turned to each other sceptically.

"Not getting it!" Naruto yelped immediately and dived to the bed.

The other boys looked at each other and in unison jumped to the bed crying "Not getting it!"

Unfortunately as Sasuke flew he collided with Choji and landed on the carpet.

"Are geez," Sasuke moaned and held his head as he went to answer the door.

At the door was Orochimaru wearing a nightgown glaring down at Sasuke.

"The time is," Orochimaru checked his watch, "twenty past five in the morning,"

Sasuke looked side to side awkwardly, "That's nice for you,"

"I am trying to get to sleep," Orochimaru continued angrily.

Sasuke nodded, "then maybe your best off climbing back into bed then eh,"

"No I think it's best if you kept the noise down," Orochimaru suggested.

"Look," Sasuke frowned and stepped out into the corridor, "I know you're some big sanin ninja with a fetish for snakes and I'm sure your very dangerous man but, dude, you don't want to be having a fight at dawn in your gay little robe there do ya?"

"Nightgown," Orochimaru corrected.

"Whatever," Sasuke dismissed, "The question still stands,"

"No..." Orochimaru muttered.

"Good... run along now,"

Orochimaru stomped down the hall back to his room. Sasuke smiled to himself then noticed the girl's door slightly open.

He looked through the crack to see the girls, sleeping in their sleeping bags.

"Man I'm not playing a prank on sleeping girls," Sasuke said to himself.

Suddenly his door burst open and Kiba marched the boys out, each with their own water-gun.

"Bu...I... Where did you get them from?" stammered Sasuke as he watched them line up in the corridor.

"Naruto- the lovable prankster he is –had some in his bag," Kiba explained and kicked open the girls room, "And we filled the guns with the beer we had left," he called back.

"Yeah but Kiba they're all asleep," Sasuke grabbed out.

Kiba flicked on the lights to see all the girls standing up with water-guns of their own.

The boys raised their eyebrows, "What the fuck," Kiba moaned, "Where the hell did you get them from,"

"I found them in Naruto's bag," Ino explained, "We knew you would be back,"

Hinata (Still asleep) sat up in her bed and looked around, "Eh... um... What's going on?"

"When you fell asleep I rallied the other girls and convinced them the boys would be back... cuz I'm awesome like that," Ino explained.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Hinata murmured.

"Because you're a killjoy... fire!" Sakura roared and it suddenly began.

Sasuke dived out the room as he watched his friends be bombarded with some stange goo... the default dish! The girls had stolen the default dish and wee using it as ammunition.

Kiba ran out the door with him, "And so the war begins," he said as cool as he could.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, " whatever I'm going bed,"

The end of chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15: The chase is on

Naruto Sleepover

Written by Ghostsammeo

I do not own Naruto and make no money from this

_So here's a new chapter reasonably close to my previous update, this is pretty much spur of the moment stuff; no planning and no thought to any of it so I'm not sure what I've written here fro you, anyway hope you enjoy! _

"Let's go, go, go, go!"

Hinata watched in awe and surprise as the other girls ran out the room, water guns at the ready.

The boys had fled almost immediately when hit by the horrifying default dish and now the girls were on the assault.

"Hey, wait!" Hinata cried and scuffled upwards.

Outside in the corridors, the girls met Sasuke leaning against the door. The Uchiha had decided not to partake in the fight and instead decided to stay by his door, watching people run past.

"Which way did they go?" Temari demanded of him.

"They went both ways... dipshit," Sasuke muttered.

"Hey!" Temari warned as she began to slowly walk down the hall, "I've got my eyes on you,"

"Shut it, I'm not even playing this stupid little game," Sasuke hissed and closed his eyes in a sulk.

"Right!" roared Ino, "The boys went both sides of the corridor, so me, Sakura and Hinata if she catches up, will go left, you and Tenten go right Temari,"

"Gotcha, come on Twoten," Temari nodded at Tenten and the two jogged off.

Ino watched them for awhile then grinned, "Oh I get it... Twoten, Tenten... ha,"

"Come on Ino-pig let's get going, I bet if we're lucky we can still catch up with Choji!" Sakura said.

"Harsh," commented Sasuke from against his door, "But sadly true,"

Ino and Sakura charged off down the hall to the left just as Hinata came out of the girl's room room.

"I couldn't find a gun so I... Oh, no-one's here," she mumbled.

"I am," Sasuke said.

Hinata jumped in surprise "Oh, Sasuke... which way did they go do you know?"

"They went both ways... dipshit," Sasuke said again.

"Sorry," Hinata apologised.

"You shouldn't be... but I accept anyway," Sasuke nodded.

Hinata stood there awkwardly a little longer.

"So... been a busy night huh?" She engaged.

Sasuke glared at her, "First rule of the emo, don't talk to the emo,"

Hinata dropped her head, Sasuke smirked.

"Nah, nah I'm kidding there's no rules of the emo," Sasuke laughed.

Hinata glanced up, a smile playing upon her lips.

"But there should be," Sasuke suddenly said seriously again.

_**Second floor corridor- Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji **_

"Stop," Neji cried.

Shikamaru and Gaara stopped running and turned, each boy was panting heavily from the exercise.

"I've got to get this horrible concoction off myself," Neji hissed, wiping at the splatter on his top.

"I didn't get hit," Gaara boasted, looking between Shikamaru and Neji, "I have a special sand which cares about me and won't let anything hurt me,"

"...Man why did I get stuck with the crazy guy?" Shikamaru complained and began to continue walking down the halls.

"My sister said I am **not** crazy, I'm mentally unstable," Gaara corrected him.

"It's the same thing jack-ass," Neji rolled his eyes, "Gosh I'm so annoyed with that Kiba, I don't want to play some baby water gun fight in the middle of the night... I want to go to sleep... or train... I like training,"

"I know what you mean, especially with the girls using puke, food and washing detergent as ammunition," Shika agreed.

"Its dutty," Gaara added.

Shikamaru and Neji raised their eyebrows as suddenly the elevator they were coming up to pinged.

The three dived against the wall, each pressed tight up against it in the dark corridor.

The elevator doors opened up and Ino and Sakura emerged on the corridor.

"Ooh shit we're in trouble now," Gaara murmured.

_**Kitchen- Kiba, Naruto and Kankuro**_

"And this is where we had a massive fight with some cook from this joint," Kiba explained as he leapt onto the counter and nibbled on a carrot stick.

"Nice one," Kankuro nodded.

"So boys, what do you think?" Kiba questioned after spitting the carrot out into his hand and slipping it onto the floor.

"What about this kitchen? Seems hygienic... probably about a seven out of ten," Naruto shrugged.

"What? No not about the bloody kitchen Naruto, I mean about this little fight we got going with the girls, fun eh?"

"Not really," Kankuro shrugged, "It'll be light soon,"

"In an hour Kankuro in an hour... plenty of time to shoot them in the head," Kiba grinned, "With water of course,"

"Well why are we running away, we should be chasing them," Naruto pointed out.

"Maybe because they have guns full of shit... you know just maybe," Kankuro said sarcastically.

"Don't be sarcastic it'll get you nowhere," Kiba winked, "And in answer to your question Naruto... yeah well Kankuro's right so this time you can be sarcastic but it's the last time Kan-Kan,"

Kankuro blinked, "You... You did not just call me Kan-Kan?"

_**Boy's room- outside **_

"Hey Sasuke," Choji nodded as he plodded past, the ninja had ran around the whole building to get away and had found himself back where he started.

"Sup," Sasuke nodded.

"Any girls nearby?"

Sasuke sniffed, "Maybe,"

Choji stiffened, "Where?"

"Hinata... she left a few seconds ago, weird girl," Sasuke said.

"Yeah well-"

"Nice ass," Sasuke said before Choji could speak, "But weird,"

Choji nodded slowly, "Oh... right,"

The two stood looking at each other for awhile when suddenly Choji felt a stream of liquid hit his back.

"Run fat boy run!" Sasuke yelped, kicking Choji on his bum.

Choji nodded and ran as fast as he could with Temari and Tenten chasing after him, Temari glaring at Sasuke as she ran past.


	16. Chapter 16: Kiba around the Campfire

Naruto Sleepover

Written by Ghostsammeo

I do not own Naruto

_Hey guys, I'm writing up this chapter because in all honesty I was not impressed with the previous chapter, chapter 15... Yeah, it was a little too random. Anyway after reading over chapter 15 I deduced that it was indeed not humorous but the traffic report said quite a lot of people read it so taking it down would be a bit confusing. Instead of any of that I have written a new chapter to rekindle your love and reviews for Naruto Sleepover. Somehow I will make this good! Thank you, remember to review if you enjoyed!_

_**Second Floor **_

"This floor seems... suspicious," Ino murmured, stepping further into the corridor.

Sakura followed her steps with a roll of her eyes, "You've said that about every floor,"

"Yeah but this floor actually is... suspicious," Ino answered.

Sakura rolled her eyes again, "You've said that answer every time I said you've said that,"

"Yeah but this time the floor actually, actually is... suspicious," Ino explained.

Sakura sighed, "Your just not getting it are you?"

"SHH!" Ino hissed and slapped her hand over Sakura's mouth suddenly.

Sakura ripped the hand off her face and hissed, "What?"

"Don't you smell that Sakura?" Ino questioned slyly.

A few metres away, pressed against the wall, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara stood.

"I smell you... and your... craziness," Sakura attempted to insult.

Ino raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well I smell that goo which was on Hinata, the thing the boys keep calling the default dish,"

Sakura raised her water gun and nodded at it.

Ino looked at it and then at Sakura in confusion.

Sakura nodded at the water gun again.

Ino looked at it then back at Sakura once more.

Sighing Sakura explained, "It has that default dish in, we're using it as ammunition remember?"

Ino broke into a smile, "...Oh yeah. My mistake let's keep moving,"

"Keen nose you got there Ino, though," complimented Sakura as they walked away.

"Yeah it's part of my Kekkai Genkai,"

"I thought your Kekkai Genkai was going into people's minds,"

"Yeah that's a side effect,"

Ino and Sakura began to walk off down the opposite end of the corridor.

"K, They're leaving," Shikamaru whispered with relief.

"I can't take it; we'll be here for hours!" Neji hissed, sweating furiously and panting heavily.

Shikamaru glared at him, "Neji... they're leaving,"

"Yeah but what if they come back?"

"Well... then we'd be gone by then," Shikamaru answered.

"Yeah but..." Neji tried to think of another problem.

"But?"

"But what if... they come back on scooters,"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow which gave Neji confidence in his come-back.

"Yeah what if they, they come back on scooters... we can't outrun scooters they have the power of wheels on their side, mans third best invention behind the alphabet and Xbox,"

Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief, "Then we'd get bikes to escape, does that satisfy you?"

"Don't be silly where would we get bikes from," Gaara put in.

Shikamaru turned to him in utter disbelief, "WHERE THE HELL WOULD **THEY **GET SCOOTERS FROM!"

Ino and Sakura darted round, staring down the corridor; the boys just out of view scrunched up against the wall.

"_Are they looking_?" Neji whispered in the corner of his mouth.

Gaara stuck his head. He met both girls eyes and quickly pulled his head back in.

"Yeah," He whispered, "I think they might have seen me as well,"

"No shit Sherlock you only bloody stuck your head in their view," Shikamaru hissed.

"Wait, wait, wait... who's Sherlock," Gaara said.

Shikamaru frowned and slapped his hand on his forehead.

The next thing they knew Ino and Sakura had confiscated their guns and rounded them up, marching them up the corridor towards the elevator to bring them back to their room.

"Into the elevator, no funny business," Sakura hissed as she pushed Neji into the elevator.

"Be gentle; I bruise easily, how do you think I got lost to Naruto so easily," Neji complained.

Just as the doors were about to close however, Gaara leapt out, landing on his bum and looking up at the girls.

Sakura stuck her leg in the way of the door to keep it from closing and the two girls stuck their heads out to see Gaara screaming his head off as he ran down the corridor.

Sakura raised her gun to shoot but Ino lowered it.

"No," She shook her head, "Let the Corridors have him,"

Sakura shook her head, "This isn't the bloody Overlook Hotel from the Shining, he's only gonna run and hide ya' fool,"

Ino sighed and turned to Sakura, "Just once I would like to say a Blockbuster, movie cliché but of course you have to wreck it all up with your logic,"

"Oh shut up this isn't a movie this is a real life event... something that isn't fiction and is actually happening, it is not a story on the internet based on characters from a hit manga... its real life... here and now," Sakura ranted.

Ino rolled her eyes and entered the elevator, "She's bonkers, not to mention granted the power to see into the third dimension," she remarked to Shikamaru who nodded slowly.

The four arrived on the corridor to find Sasuke asleep by the door.

"Aww, shall we kidnap him again?" Sakura cooed when she saw him snoring, muttering stuff along the lines of 'I'm not a Gary-Stu'

"No, you can drag him into his room though," Ino shrugged and stuffed Shikamaru and Neji in their room.

"Great I can finally go to sleep," Shikamaru smiled and trudged over the messy room to his sleeping-bag which was covered in sick, beer and glass.

"Shotgun!" Neji roared and jumped onto the bed.

Shikamaru shot him a confused expression, "Does that really apply to getting the bed?"

Neji shrugged, "It's a nice word... rolls off the tongue like a charm,"

Sakura dragged Sasuke into the room and lay him down on the floor.

"Look at him, he's so sexy when he sleeps," Sakura gushed.

"Sakura I am so telling him you watched him sleep," Ino grinned.

Sakura shrugged, "Do, he already knows... caught me one night a few weeks ago; he often talks in his sleep, he talks about home,"

"Was that a reference to Twilight?" Neji yawned on the bed.

Sakura blinked, "...No,"

There was an awkward silence. Shikamaru attempted to break it, "Neji do you read Twilight?"

"NO!" Neji shouted not a second after Shikamaru had finished his sentence.

Shikamaru and the two girls all looked at each and back at Neji who looked extremely agitated.

"...you sure?" Shikamaru asked.

"YES!" Neji roared immediately.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," continued the Nara.

"YEAH I KNOW!" Neji nodded quickly.

Shikamaru shared another look with the others.

_**Kitchens **_

"Cumbayah my Lord, cumbayah!" Kiba sang as he swayed side to side.

Naruto and Kankuro just looked at him, "This campfire singing just ain't catching on Kiba," Kankuro explained.

"Ah come on you guys, we're gonna be here for awhile, I'm not going out into the corridors to get sprayed with the default dish; just enjoy yourselves," Kiba grinned.

"But why camp fire songs?" Naruto asked.

"Because Naruto, when I'm out on a mission with my team we always sing at night to pass the time," Kiba began, "Sometimes it can be really fun and animated; have you ever seen Shino up dancing and clapping his hands to a tune like he's in a gospel choir?"

Naruto nodded.

"Don't lie," Kiba hissed, "Anyway its fun if you give it a try,"

"But we're in some kitchens in an apartment building... plus I don't see a campfire," Kankuro put in.

Kiba jumped off the counter, "Then we'll make one, trust me by the end of this Kankuro you'll be on your knees singing Hallelujah!"

"You're going to make a fire?" questioned Naruto, "I could have sworn I was supposed to be the dumb one,"

"What could go wrong?" Kiba laughed as he placed paper and anything flammable in a pile on the tiled floor.

"We could die," Kankuro began, "We could burn down this building, indeed the whole of Konoha,"

"Shut it, we're ninjas we'll be fine," Kiba laughed and poured the beer inside his water gun all over the materials.

"But we have no water jutsu to put out the fire," Naruto pointed out, "Why do you think I always overuse the multi shadow clone jutsu and rasengan... it's all I've got,"

"Yeah... and I use puppets, they'd burn like a bitch," Kankuro said.

"And you got owned by Shino which means it'll be even harder for you to stop a fire," Naruto nodded.

"Yeah and I got... shut up!"

"Well you've put up some strong points," Kiba admitted, then let go of an evil grin, "Buuut I kinda already dropped a match on it while you were talking,"

Behind the Inuzuka was a small fire, a trail of smoke gently floating upwards from it.

_**Fourth Floor **_

Temari and Tenten fired again, narrowly missing the running Choji.

"Aaaaaaah leave me alone, why do you hate me so?" Choji screamed as he turned the corridor.

"Fire, Tenten, fire!" Temari ordered, squirting the default dish out of her gun and hitting Choji on the neck.

"Eek!"

Choji stopped immediately, turning around with a grimace.

"Got you," Tenten smiled as she and Temari circled round him.

"What are you on about I was the one who hit him," Temari sneered.

"Well... I know I was just saying it, like you do," Tenten shrugged.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Choji was moaning, "It's done that horrible thing when it dribbles down the spine of your back and it's all tickly and cold... except its worse cause it's the default dish,"

"Shut up Choji, we didn't ask for your life story," Temari growled, shoving the boy with her foot, "Now get up; I want to catch someone good,"

"Well I think Choji did well for somebody morbidly obese," Tenten concurred.

As Choji began his walk back guarded by the two girls, a strange beeping sound began met their ears and from the ceiling water fell.

"Huh? The smoke alarm must have gone off somewhere," Tenten wondered, looking up at the water soaking everyone.

_**Kitchen **_

"CUMBAHYA MY... huh, how can it rain inside?" Kiba paused, watching the fire he had made go out.

_**Second Floor **_

Gaara ran around the corner as fast as he could. Suddenly though as he turned, he slipped forwards and landed on the floor as the water pounded down on him.

"I'm glad nobody saw that," He murmured as he stood, then gripped his gourd full of sand tighter under his top.

"Why are you covering your sand, won't the gourd protect it?"

Gaara whipped around to see Hinata, watching him curiously from down the corridor.

"How can you see me, I thought you were blind," He accused.

Hinata blushed, "I'm not blind,"

"Oh," Gaara said. They looked at each other awkwardly for a while, then Gaara shrugged, "What?"

"I don't know... I don't know what I'm doing," Hinata explained honestly, looking around.

"Well, in the words of Dot, from Pixar's A Bug's Life; your weird, but I like you," Gaara smiled.

"Erm, thank you," Hinata blushed again.

"Well then... have you happened to see that Ino and Sakura around, I thought they were chasing me and am now worrying they weren't and I've been running around like an douche for the last ten minutes," Gaara asked, glancing behind Hinata to see if anybody was there.

"Well, if they were chasing you there not anymore," Hinata shrugged.

Gaara looked up at the ceiling pouring down rain and sighed, "You know, as much as the moment is right to kiss you with all the rain and togetherness and everything, I am now in quite a hurry to find a hiding place and hide there till it's time to go home... soooooo,"

The red-head turned on his heel, slipped a bit, recovered, then sped off down the corridor and away leaving Hinata by herself.

_The end of chapter 16_


	17. Chapter 17: Halloween bonus chapter

Naruto Sleepover

Written by Ghostsammeo

I do not own Naruto

_Naruto Sleepover: Halloween Akatsuki bonus chapter! Up to No good in this completely unrelated special, the Akatsuki sweep the streets of Konoha for sweets and candy for the purpose of evil... they think. As they all find out however, the Akatsuki aren't very good at trick-or-treating. _

In a dark and gloomy hidden Akatsuki base, deep underground with the earth as its walls, the Akatsuki group members stood.

They were in their pairs, lined up in a row with Pein, Konan and Zetsu standing in-front. They had all been brought together for an apparent top secret mission that involved all of them.

"Well then," Pein smiled, "Isn't this nice, I haven't seen you all together in person for an age,"

"Pein," Konan nudged her lover as the rest of the Akatsuki coughed awkwardly, "Play it cool, you're the badass one remember?"

"Right... yeah," Pein nodded sadly then turned to glare at his members, "I'm gonna make this short and sweet... Tonight we will break into Konoha!"

The Akatsuki looked between each other in confusion, something like that was not easily done.

"Break into Konoha?" Deidara repeated, "How do you suppose we're gonna pull of that hmm?"

"Now is our only chance to break in, there is a festive holiday tonight in Konoha which I believe Itachi knows more of, Itachi if you please,"

Itachi moved to the front smiling embarrassingly, "Yeah, erm, I haven't prepared much of a speech so you might have to bear with me and..."

"Itachi," Pein interrupted, "Just start,"

"Well tonight, the thirty-first of October is a day celebrated in Konoha as Halloween," Itachi explained after clearing his throat a few times, "It consists of people dressing up and roaming the streets in search of sugary snacks,"

"Oh like a treasure hunt, the one we did for Zetsu's birthday!" Tobi nodded eagerly.

"Ooh that **was** fun!" Kisame grinned.

"No," Itachi cut in, "Not like that, you have to knock at the doors of houses and demand candy or a trick,"

"A magic trick?" checked Kakuzu.

"No... something like throwing toilet paper over their house," Itachi said.

"Or perhaps blowing a house up hmm?" Deidara suggested.

"Well... No that's a bit extreme," Itachi mumbled.

"It doesn't matter," Pein stepped back in, pushing Itachi back into line. "All you will be doing is collecting candy and sweets for my new evil... plan,"

"What not getting that fox-brat?" Deidara asked, "Seems like a bit of a waste,"

"Quiet, the only we can get in is being dressed as trick-or-treaters; as Itachi explained," Pein said, "you would wreck your disguise if you were too attack Naruto... besides I want candy anyway,"

"That's the bit I'm not getting," Hidan spoke up, "Why the hell would you want bloody candy! You're the boss of the Akatsuki!"

"I have my reasons," Pein said defensively, "Evil reasons at that,"

"Pein just get on with it... I'm getting hungry," Konan tapped Pein.

"Okay, okay... You will all now be given costumes to dress up as when at Konoha, these are your disguises; do not take them off!" Pein announced.

"Deidara... step forwards," Zetsu said allowed.

Deidara stepped forwards, glancing back at his friends in confusion.

"Your disguise is that of a witch," Zetsu said as Konan chucked a costume involving a black dress and matching witch hat.

"Is this because people sometimes confuse me as a girl, there's nothing wrong with being in your feminine side, just ask Itachi!" Deidara pointed behind him to Itachi who was painting his nails with one hand and brushing his hair with his other. He waved.

"Deidara wear it," Pein warned.

Deidara raised and eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Wear it!" Pein hissed.

"Ha, Oh Deidara-senpai you look just perfect!" Tobi laughed.

"Shut up, I'd like to see what you'll get!" Deidara growled.

"Tobi is dressed as a zombie," Zetsu explained.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww but zombie is my favourite," moaned Hidan.

Eventually they had all been handed out clothing: Itachi dressed as a cat with ears and a tail, Hidan as a devil and Kakuzu as a pumpkin.

"Err, boss you forgot me," Kisame pointed out.

"Yes, we had a long think about you Kisame and we came to the conclusion your face fits the theme of Halloween just perfectly," Pein explained.

Kisame's eyes watered up, "Okay... that's fine," He whimpered as Itachi patted his hand.

Soon enough they were all standing in the clearing outside of Konoha in the dead of night (minus Pein and Konan). Lights could be seen inside the village's walls along with doorbells being rang and children laughing.

"Alright, this is as far as I can go, you're by yourself now," Zetsu paused near the gates.

"Aren't you coming trick-or-treating Mr. Zetsu?" Tobi asked.

"Well I wanted to," Zetsu muttered, "but my white side doesn't!"

"Well excuse me but I find it just rude to knock on peoples doors in the dead of night demanded food or death!" Zetsu's white side shouted out.

"It's not death you fool it's..."

Zetsu disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving the rest of the Akatsuki alone.

"This is the strangest thing I've ever done," Hidan murmured as he adjusted his devil horns, "And in all fairness I'm a pretty weird guy,"

"Well let's get it over and done with," Kakuzu shrugged, "Let's fill our bags up with candy and get the hell out,"

"Can I help you?"

The Akatsuki froze and jolted up.

By the gates stood a Konoha ninja, he had a fringe covering one eye and a bandana on top of his head.

"I'll handle this," Tobi said confidently.

"Oh no you don't!" Deidara roared and yelped Tobi back by his collar, "Itachi has the nicest voice out of us, you'd just ruin it and we all sound like bad-guys hmm,"

Itachi stepped forwards but stopped half-way and turned to Deidara, "You really like my voice Deidara?" he questioned shyly.

"Huh? Oh... erm, yeah," Deidara nodded.

"Thanks," Itachi blushed, his cheeks going the same colour red as his eyes.

"Don't mention it yeah," Deidara mumbled with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" The man repeated.

Itachi marched up to him, "Hi there," he read the man's name-tag, "Izumo,"

"Hi, you another group here to spend Halloween here at Konoha?" Izumo asked joyfully.

"Sure am," Itachi grinned, "Come here every year, even that year Orochimaru attacked the village I still came... ah precious memories,"

Izumo smiled, "Right then, come on in, oh can I also just say your sharingan eye contacts look great,"

Itachi blinked in confusion then realised he had his sharingan on, "Oh yeah... I'm dressed up as a Uchiha cat... I survived the massacre," Itachi laughed slightly, "Wouldn't that make a good t-shirt 'fuck Itachi, I survived the Uchiha massacre', Haha,"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... best not mention that around these parts friend," Izumo winced.

"Why, is Sasuke here?" Itachi asked excitedly.

"No... he left the village... best not mention him much either,"

"Oh yeah sure, come on guys we're aloud in!"

Once inside they split into their normal duo's and set to work collecting candy.

Soon enough it was apparent they were the only adults wandering around from door to door and many people resisted handing out candy to them.

"You know, I have the right mind to blow that guys house up," Deidara mumbled after stepping out onto the streets after being turned down food from one of the houses.

"We haven't got much Deidara, and we're already an hour into the night," Tobi sighed irritably and plodded down on the sandy to pavement.

"Come on," Deidara pulled his partner up, "Let's go get some ramen,"

They approached the ramen shop and sat down next to three ninjas.

"Any chance of a free bowl to celebrate the goodwill of Halloween?" Tobi asked as he sat down on the stall.

"Afraid not," the ramen man shook his head.

"Tobi, these three shinobi next to us," Deidara mumbled as Tobi ordered food, "there jonin, that's that Kakashi guy, along with Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi,"

"Yeah so?" Tobi shrugged as he took a bowl.

"Well keep it down and don't draw attention to yourself," Deidara hissed, "I've fought that Kakashi guy... my stupid witch costume won't help much for a disguise,"

"Just don't show your face, it's not that hard," Tobi advised.

"It's easy for you you've got a mask you idiot hmm!" Deidara roared.

The jonin turned in confusion as Deidara struck Tobi round the head, resulting in the bowl of hot ramen landing on Deidara's head.

"AHHHH, YOU STUPID!" Deidara screamed and ripped off his witch costume."WHAT?" Deidara hissed at the jonin looking at him.

"Err... Deidara, Akatsuki robe," Tobi pointed out.

Deidara glanced down at his clothing then to the costume he had thrown on the floor, "oh... happy Halloween,"

The jonin jumped into action suddenly, all suddenly performing hand signs.

"TOBI RUN!" Deidara yelped and the two jumped up and ran down the street.

"Why were you wearing your robes anyway senpai, it doesn't make sense!" Tobi screeched.

"It was a chilly night!" Deidara hissed, ducking under a throwing star.

_**With Kakuzu and Hidan **_

"Alright how much so far?" Kakuzu asked, looking through his bag.

"Not much it's way too hard," Hidan sighed, "Look at that! How did they get so many!"

Hidan was pointing at a three children walking over the grass with bags filled to the brim with sweets.

"Well let's go ask," Kakuzu shrugged.

"Kakuzu, you're not really the best for talking to children," Hidan noted.

"Don't be silly, I'm a cuddly pumpkin," Kakuzu laughed and strolled over to the children.

"YOU!" he roared, "How did you get all that!"

The kids glanced up, the leader seemed rather angry, "Yeah? And why should we tell you huh?"

"Because I demanded you too!" Kakuzu growled.

"We're not scared of old men who dress up as pumpkins," the girl giggled.

Kakuzu paused, "words hurt," he whimpered.

"What my friend here means was, what are your names?" Hidan came into the conversation.

"We don't give our names to weirdo's like you either," the leader spat.

Hidan froze, "Listen here you little shit you call me a weirdo and I will chop off your head and..."

Kakuzu pulled Hidan back, "Hey Hidan your worse than me you... OUCH!"

Hidan had yanked forwards pulling Kakuzu's arm off in the process.

The kids stood there in awe as Hidan begged for an apology.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry don't be mad, I'll let you go to one of your money meeting to make it up to you, no religion for a whole day, Kakuzu!" Hidan pleaded as Kakuzu picked up his arm and sowed in back on.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you" he hissed at Hidan.

"Wow,"

The two Akatsuki turned to the kids, almost forgetting they were there.

"Wow you're a zombie! That's so cool!"

"No I'm not a zombie; he's the zombie I just..." Kakuzu was shut up with an elbow to the ribs.

"Yeah we're both zombies, and we were just wondering how you got so much candy cuz we need candy to... erm... stay alive," Hidan lied.

"You eat candy instead of flesh?" the other boy with a runny nose asked.

"Yeah, so how about you tell us how to get the candy and..."

"We won't eat you!" Kakuzu put in.

"_Kakuzu, seriously, shut the fuck up; I'm on a roll_," Hidan scolded in a whisper.

"Oh sorry," Kakuzu apologised.

"Well, I'm Konohamaru, this is Udon, and Moegi," Konohamaru introduced, "And if you must know, there is a secret tactic to getting candy on Halloween,"

"Which is?" Hidan and Kakuzu leant forwards.

"Which is... stealing it!"

_**With Itachi and Kisame **_

Besides the failures of the other duos, Itachi and Kisame had been doing rather well, with their bags already half-way full. People often commented on Kisame's amazing costume, to which the shark man sunk into depression each time he heard it.

"Next door," Itachi smiled and him and Kisame stepped up some steps to a large house and knocked.

The door opened and a ninja stood there smiling, "Wow, great costumes, I especially like your scary red eyes,"

Itachi was surprised as everyone had been commenting on Kisame.

"Why thank you!" Itachi smiled, "But actually there sharingan eyes,"

"Oh wow, really good, they almost look like the real thing, can you make it do that spinny thing?" The ninja asked.

"Huh? Oh you mean... sure I can do that, see,"

Itachi activated his mangekyou sharingan and spun his eyes round.

"Err Itachi," Kisame mumbled as the man suddenly fell to the floor, knocked out.

Itachi glanced at Kisame then back at the door, "Oh, what's he doing down there?"

"You just shariganned him," Kisame explained.

"Oops," Itachi pulled a face, "What do we do?"

"I don't know... we might get in trouble," Kisame mumbled.

"We could... with Konoha!" Itachi cried.

"Or what if Zetsu is here right now, he'll tell the boss!" Kisame squealed.

The stared at each other then immediately kicked the ninja inside and closed shut the door.

"What do we do now?" Itachi panicked.

"I don't know!" Kisame roared.

_**With Deidara and Tobi **_

"Quick, Tobi in here!" Deidara roared and dragged Tobi down into a dumpster in one of the many alleys of Konoha.

The two watched as the Konoha ninja flew right past.

"I think we gave them the slip," Deidara muttered and popped his head out the dumpster.

"Deidara, what were you doing ripping off your costume, Pein clearly stated..."

"Shut up Tobi, why the hell did you get so cheeky, you know it stresses me out!" Deidara hissed.

"Like that really high-pitched noise which only children can hear?" Tobi checked.

"Shut up hmm! It's more like that really high pitched noise only dogs can hear, cause you get me so angry!" Deidara hit Tobi again.

"Ouch," Tobi moaned.

"Come on, we've gotta make it to the gates and get out of here," Deidara said and jumped out the dumpster.

"Yeah but you're wearing an Akatsuki robe, we gotta get you s new costume," Tobi said.

"No time, I'll just lie I'm dressing up as an Akatsuki for Halloween," Deidara shrugged and left the alley.

"Hey!" A ninja immediately yelled as Deidara and Tobi made the walk down the busy street.

The two froze, "WHAT?" Deidara turned round, "It's just a costume that's all yeah so don't even say it!"

"I was just going to say nice costume," he mumbled as Deidara marched off purposely.

"Nice one, but can you really do that to every ninja we pass by, and what if that Kakashi comes back?"

"Tobi, seriously... just shut it," Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Hey I'm not the one who lost his costume," Tobi continued.

"I **will **C4 you Tobi, I really will," Deidara warned.

_**With Itachi and Kisame **_

"Do I look anything like him?" Itachi asked as he transformed into the ninja he had knocked out with sharingan.

"Yeah, you look perfect," Kisame winked.

Itachi winked back.

Kisame winked again.

Itachi winked.

Kisame winked.

The doorbell rang.

Itachi winked.

Kisame nodded at the door.

Itachi winked.

Kisame nodded again.

"Hey, why aren't you winking that was a fun game," Itachi asked.

"The door Itachi," Kisame hissed.

"Oh right!"

Itachi picked up his bag of collected candy then opened the door to see three young children and... **Hidan and Kakuzu! **

"Trick-or-treat!" The kids yelled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Itachi mumbled and absentmindedly poured sweets into the kids bags while mouthing questions at Hidan and Kakuzu.

"_Why is that guy looking at us_?" Hidan mumbled to Kakuzu as Itachi continued to mouth questions at the two.

"_Maybe he's caught on_," Kakuzu whispered back.

"_Shit, what do we do, jump him_?" Hidan asked.

"Not yet, get the candy first and..."

"Hey don't take it all!"

The yell brought Hidan and Kakuzu out of there chat to find Konohamaru and his group pushing past him and running away down the street.

"Now," Hidan nodded.

Kakuzu and Hidan suddenly flew through the air, breaking through the door with Itachi.

"Ah, what the heck?" Itachi cried as Hidan began punching him.

"LEAVE ITACHI ALONE, I LOVE HIM!" Kisame roared and picked up Hidan then threw him through the wall.

"Shit Kisame?" Kakuzu gasped at Kisame. "So this guy must be..." Kakuzu turned to see Itachi's form wear off just as Kisame picked him up and threw him through the same wall.

"Kisame, that was Hidan and Kakuzu!" Itachi yelped, standing up and wiping blood off his lip.

"Oops," Kisame muttered and poked the sides of the hole in the wall.

There was a rumble and suddenly the whole house collapsed over itself in a cloud of dust.

Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu and Kisame all pushed through the rubble at the same time coughing and shaking off dust.

"Well this has been a complete fail," Hidan sighed.

"Sorry," Kisame cringed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Screaming suddenly became apparent to the four as they watched Deidara and Tobi jumped off Itachi and Kisame's heads and onto the Hokage rock.

"I told you it wouldn't work, what do you think you're doing pretending to be dressed up as an Akatsuki to TSUNADE!" Tobi was screaming.

Suddenly Tsunade landed on the rubble sight and bounced off of it, not before doing a double take at all the Akatsuki who waved.

"We should probably go," Itachi muttered.

"Yeaaaah," They all nodded.

_**Akatsuki base – That morning**_

"So you all failed in bringing any candy back at all, how can I do my evil plan now!" Pein screeched at them all.

"Oh hush up we know you don't have an evil plan you were just hungry," Hidan shook his head.

"You better..." Pein was cut off as Tobi arrived, (hours after everyone else) "And where have you to been,"

"Oh it was great, Deidara tried to fight the Hokage, and he was doing quite well with blowing her up and all but then Naruto came... well naturally he did a massive speech to change Deidara's ways and now... Deidara's a good guy!"

The Akatsuki stared at him in awe.

"Deidara... is a good guy," Hidan repeated.

"Yep," Tobi nodded.

"Well I'll never be persuaded by Naruto to change my ways, that's just fickle," Pein nodded adamantly.

"Sure," Itachi nodded then began to walk off, "I'm making a sandwich, Kisame, come help me find the mayo,"

_Finished! Not to be taken seriously, and I know it's rushed but hey, review! _


	18. Chapter 18: Christmas bonus chapter

Naruto Sleepover

Written By Ghostsammeo

I do not own Naruto

_Naruto Sleepover: Christmas Akatsuki bonus chapter: Yes the Akatsuki take over Naruto Sleepover for another holiday bonus chapter! Evil as ever the Akatsuki are forced into Secret Santa, where each member (minus our lovely Pein, Konan and Zetsu) must bring a gift from their home-villages for their chosen person in the Akatsuki. What could go wrong?

* * *

_

The snow outside was knee-deep and the Akatsuki were glad to be inside. All lazing around underground they were all reasonably annoyed when the intercom switched on and Pein's voice echoed through the secret-base.

"All Akatsuki members report to the main hall, All Akatsuki members report to the main hall,"

Grumpily they stomped in, glaring at Pein, Konan and Zetsu who stood to one side. They lined up in-front of these three and waited.

"Today is the twenty-second of December," Pein stated simply when quiet was issued, "Christmas day will come about in three days,"

The Akatsuki waited for him to say more.

"Come Christmas most villagers everywhere will be opening their presents and thanking the people who gave them," Pein continued, Kakuzu's eyes lit up.

"Presents? For...free?" He questioned.

Pein nodded, "I guess a lot of you aren't accustomed to Christmas are you?"

"We're not exactly the family types yeah," Deidara shrugged, "We are all criminals,"

"Well Sasori was rather a family man," Kisame said thoughtfully.

"Yeah but he's dead Kisame," Tobi reminded.

"Anyway, I believe you were once a family man too Itachi... would you like to explain Christmas to your fellow members," Pein smiled at Itachi.

"I wouldn't say he's a family man. Bastard killed his family hm," Deidara laughed.

"I left Sasuke alive actually **Deidara**," Itachi hissed then stepped forwards and coughed. "Again I'm a bit rusty so...ahem... okay...Christmas is about love and joy, so to express love and joy people buy each other presents,"

"I like the sound of Christmas, how often does it come around?" Kakuzu grinned.

"Every year,"

"Right... so what you're saying Pein is that you're all going to get me a present?" Kakuzu asked his boss.

Zetsu frowned, "We're not all getting you presents Kakuzu that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard... seriously what the fuck... anyway no we're going to do present giving nice and orderly,"

"Yes, all of you into a line next to Konan, she's holding a box with all your names in, whichever name you pick you will have to buy that person a present," Pein explained.

"I'm not sure about this, is this against my religion?" Hidan wondered as he stepped in line.

"Probably," Tobi shrugged.

"To keep this fresh however," Pein said as the line continued to move, "The present you are going to get has to be from your home village, we don't want you all getting each other kunai for Christmas,"

Once all the Akatsuki had their chosen people Zetsu gave them a quick briefing.

"Now we do realise that breaking into your home-villages may be hard, however we've done it before... well Itachi and Kisame have," Zetsu trailed off as Kisame and Itachi high-fived, "Anyway, it's Christmas so wall patrol should be low, and we're the Akatsuki, so good look and off you go!"

_**Itachi **_

Itachi leapt through the forest as he opened his piece of paper, it read 'Tobi'.

"Tobi eh, what could I get him?" he wondered, "Well I guess I could go back home to the Uchiha clan and give him some Sharingan eyes, every budding Uchiha needs to find a spare eventually,"

He landed in the snow with minimal noise and looked up at the Leaf's walls. They were covered in glowing green lights, flashing in the cool, late-afternoon.

"Nice touch," He smiled and swiftly approached the gate, "Hello," He greeted the man at the gate, "It appears one of your Christmas lights has gone out,"

"Oh don't worry about it, theirs loads out there," The man laughed.

Itachi's face sunk, "Okay then all of the lights have gone out,"

"Shit Tsunade will be mad!" The man jumped up and away, quickly Itachi strode in.

Konoha was decorated head to toe in decoration, the only place still looking glum and desolate was the bordered off Uchiha clan. Itachi entered and was flushed back with thousands of memories, "Mustn't cry... Zetsu could be watching," He whispered to himself and walked further in.

"Okay so where did I leave a dead body?"

He glanced around, "Well I know I left Uncle Billy's body right there with a severed arm so I guess they must have cleared up all the bodies... hopefully they won't have found all the bodies though,"

Itachi searched each death-scene he could remember without bursting into tears, eventually he found himself down by the frozen lake where he used to train with Sasuke.

"I know I threw my girlfriend's body down in the lake... I wonder,"

Soon enough Itachi had stripped off his robe and into his fish-netting and was steadily walking on the ice.

"Fuck this is cold," He cursed as he walked across. Suddenly he made a quick hand sign and there was a hole in the ice giving entrance to the water below.

"Okay, I'll go down in one...two... AHH!"

There was a quick crack and suddenly the ice gave out and Itachi was plunging under the freezing water. Swearing excessively he took a breath of air then plunged back under, searching the river-bed for any sign of a corpse. Eventually his hand came across a face. Poking at it, it seemed to be a slightly decaying woman.

He opened the eyelids to find two blank, black eyes staring up at him. He ripped them out the sockets and stranded his blue, shaking body on the snowy bank.

"They're no good without the sharingan!" He barked angrily and poked the eye, "Turn it on!"

He banged one of the eyes on the snow and it quickly exploded into white goo, he threw it away into the river and poked the other eye again, "Turn sharingan on NOW!"

Cursing he placed the eye in his pocket and dressed up again, "I'll just go find some Sharingan contacts and put it on," He shrugged.

_**Kisame **_

Entrance into the hidden Mist was simple for Kisame. Being an ex- hidden swordsman had given him insight to many hidden entrances.

Striding up to the frozen over river he took out his fishing rod, "Right, Hidan has always expressed love for the aqua... kinda... and now I will get him a pet fish, home-caught here in the Mist!"

Kisame cut a hole in the ice and put his hook down there. Taking out a blanket he placed it over the snow and sat down next to his rod humming a tune. Soon enough his eyes went heavy and he woke up to see a white/blue-haired boy peering down at him.

"What?" Kisame hissed.

"Your Kisame," The boy gave off a toothy-grin.

Kisame's face slowly morphed as recognition flooded over him, "And your Suigetsu, you were training to become a hidden-swordsman!"

"Yeah, so what you doing here... I thought you were an S-rank criminal with the Akatsuki?" Suigetsu muttered.

"Well I'm just fishing," Kisame smiled and looked down where his rod **should **have been. "Where's my rod, how long have I been asleep?"

"Huh? Oh yeah a duck waddled past and stole it about twenty minutes ago," Suigetsu explained.

"And did you not stop it?" Kisame barked.

"No... it was a duck strong enough to pick up a massive fishing rod I'm not messing with that," Suigetsu shook his head. "Why did you have to come back home to fish?"

"Ah it's some stupid secret Santa thing, I've gotta get my pal Hidan a gift from my home-village," Kisame sighed.

"Hey that's what Sasuke's forcing us to do," Suigetsu smiled then paused, "Except... he's making us all get gifts for **him**,"

"Nice kid," Kisame remarked sarcastically about the young Uchiha then stood up, "Anyway Suigetsu I gotta run,"

"Why's that?"

"Well the first reason is that you let a duck nick my fishing rod and the second reason is I've just remembered you're after my sword for yourself," Kisame explained.

Suigetsu glanced up from eyeing Kisame's weapon on his back, "Huh what did you say?"

"Point made," Kisame muttered and began to leave.

"Well wait, I've got a rod you can fish with me!" Suigetsu shouted out.

Kisame paused then turned around, "Can you fish?"

"I can turn into water," Suigetsu raised his eyebrow as an answer.

"Can you fish well?" Kisame corrected himself.

"Well... That's a matter of opinion, Karin says I can't but Sasuke says I'm not half-bad. Jugo doesn't speak much but I'm sure he thinks I'm great... nice guy Jugo, talks to animals sometimes," Suigetsu rambled.

"Okay then, let's get fishing," Kisame shrugged as Suigetsu handed him his fishing rod with an exclamation he'd be back with another for himself.

A few minutes later Suigetsu was back on the snowy bank making a hole in the ice of his own.

"So," Suigetsu began as he sat down next to Kisame, "How's things?"

"Not bad... Learnt about Christmas earlier today," Kisame shrugged.

"You like the sound of it?" Suigetsu grinned, "I did when Sasuke told me about it, only I thought Christmas dinner involved everyone... but he soon explained that Christmas dinner was to be **made** by me, Karin and Jugo and **he would eat it **so we all had a part to play,"

"Funny, Itachi said it was about love and joy," Kisame muttered.

"I guess Sasuke must be a little repellent to love and joy after what happened to his family," Suigetsu said.

Kisame glared at him, "Was that a dig at Itachi, because I assure he had a reason for killing everyone in his clan... he just hasn't told me,"

"I'm sure he did," Suigetsu shrugged, "Nice of him to leave Sasuke alive with absolutely no-one though wasn't it,"

Kisame grunted angrily then muttered, "Yeah well... Itachi's just a better version of Sasuke and I'm a better version of you,"

The two sat in silence for awhile when suddenly both of them jumped up and yelled in unison, "I've got a tug!"

"Ooh this is a big one!" Kisame laughed and pulled up.

On the end of his hook was an old boot. "Ah what the fuck?" he cried and turned to look at Suigetsu who was holding a small goldfish.

"Hurray, this can be my present for Sasuke!" Suigetsu celebrated.

"Damn," Kisame cursed and suddenly unsheathed his sword, "Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu looked up and immediately turned attentive when Kisame waved his sword. "You want the sword Sui? You want the sword?"

Suigetsu nodded vigorously.

"Go catch!" Kisame threw his sword flying over the wall. Suigetsu ran to it and began to climb the wall as Kisame gathered the goldfish and placed it in a water-filled pot.

"Okay," Kisame said to himself and quickly sped out the village, picking up his sword just in time as Suigetsu fell down from the wall into the snow screaming his head off.

He burst out the snow to see Kisame running away, "bastard,"

_**Deidara **_

Whatever the definition for a smooth entrance was, Deidara was not doing it. He pushed through the crowds in the rock village, ninjas following quickly.

"I'm sorry for blowing up your wall! The dick at the gate wouldn't let me in so I had to!" Deidara screeched back and was answered with a rock sailing past his head.

"How the fuck will I be able to get a present from my village now?" He muttered to himself as he turned into a small dark alley to hide.

Standing in the alley was a small male ninja. He glanced up and screamed.

"No don't scream I'll blow you up hmm!" Deidara hissed.

The man screamed louder.

Deidara hit the man round the head knocking him out but it was too late as seconds later ninjas had arrived in the alley.

"Deidara!" The leader yelled.

Deidara stuck his head out of the trash-can, "Go away!"

"Deidara you are under-arrest, if you resist we have orders to kill," The leading ninja continued.

"I'm just looking for a present for Christmas, what happened to love and joy hmm?" Deidara from inside the trash-can yelled.

"You're an S-rank criminal that's what happened!" The ninja tutted, "You have five seconds to come out,"

Immediately the can lid burst open, the ninja smiled cockily with his fellow rock-ninjas, "See, was that so hard?"

"Okay you got me," Deidara said and stood up, "You've forced me however to use my biggest explosion ever the...err... big...one... yeah the big one which will destroy the whole village!"

The ninja's gasped dramatically, "No Deidara don't do it!"

"No you've pissed me off now; this is why you should learn to be polite random jonin ninja I have never met yeah!" Deidara laughed evilly.

"I'm sorry, we'll let you go, just don't blow up the village!" He begged.

"Hmmmmm... nah!"

Deidara pulled off a hand sign, the ninja's ducked and closed their eyes.

When they opened them Deidara had gone.

Deidara sped through the rocky wasteland outside the hidden rock village, a rock village headband from the knocked out ninja in the alley in his hand. "This will have to do," He muttered and took out his piece of paper, "Itachi will be pleased... ah shit I've got Itachi, I hate that guy,"

_**Kakuzu **_

The Hidden waterfall village was never known for strong ninjas, and Kakuzu had always known the secret entrance.

Villagers ran around screaming their heads off as he strolled past the wooden huts and towards the centre tree. "How do you do," He nodded at a passing villager who screamed in his face. "You too," Kakuzu nodded.

Kakuzu was to get Deidara a gift for Christmas. He was looking for the Heroes water, the village's water which could increase a ninja's chakra tenfold. When he approached he found it gone.

"Dude, where the fuck's the heroes water?"

Kakuzu strode back into the centre village, "Everyone shut up!"

All the villagers stopped screaming and looked at him.

"Where's the heroes water!" He yelled.

A villager approached him, "It was drank... ages ago to protect the village when some leaf genin came to the village and an ex-jonin attacked,"

"God I bet it was that fox-child, Itachi's little brother and the useless pink-hair who killed Sasori... they're always doing things out of their league," Kakuzu swore.

Grumpily Kakuzu left the village (Not after killing a villager in anger) "What do I give Deidara now?"

_**Hidan **_

Hidan also had an easy time in his village of Hot Springs, in-fact they didn't really care or know he was an S-rank criminal. Still, he couldn't find a present for Kakuzu.

"Fuck, what would that guy even want?" Hidan muttered as he sat up in the hot water.

"I don't know," an old man next to him answered.

"I wasn't asking you tit-arse," Hidan spat. "I guess Jashin might know,"

"What are you doing?" The old man asked him when he closed his eyes to pray.

"Old man!" Hidan shouted, "Shut the fuck up,"

"Sorry," The man muttered.

"INSPIRATION!" Hidan shouted after a few seconds, he did a hand-sign and a little hologram of Kakuzu appeared.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan smiled.

"Hidan... why are you with an old man in a bath?" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"It's a hot spring shut up... anyway how are you for hearts?"

Kakuzu showed Hidan the heart he had ripped out of himself, "I'm giving one to Deidara... why?"

"Oh nothing," Hidan grinned then turned round and punched a hole in the old man's chest.

"Hidan... you forgot to turn off the jutsu," Kakuzu said as he watched Hidan hold the man's heart proudly in his hand. "Oh and also your testicles are in my face,"

Hidan shrugged, "Sorry, on both parts I guess... anyway I gotta go, see you in the base!" and with a hand sign Kakuzu's hologram was gone.

_**Akatsuki base **_

"Have fun?" Pein asked nicely as the Akatsuki arrived back.

"Suppose," Tobi shrugged, "You?"

"Oh me Konan and Zetsu, we're like the three musketeers!" Pein laughed.

"Great," Deidara muttered as he marched in, "Can we get this over with hmm,"

"Right, okay Tobi you go first, give your present to your person," Konan instructed.

Tobi marched up to Kisame and handed him a replica of his own mask, "For dress-up," He explained.

Kisame took the mask and dropped it to his feet, "Thanks, it'll come in handy **so **much,"

"Deidara your gift?"

"Okay I was a bit rushed yeah," He said as he went up to Itachi, "So I got you a rock-village headband,"

"Couldn't you have gotten me mascara or nail polish or something," Itachi said in disappointment.

"No," Deidara hissed.

"Itachi, your gift?"

Itachi took out an eye from his pocket, the rest of the Akatsuki gagged.

"Itachi you sicko!" Zetsu pulled a face.

"What? This is a good gift!" He exclaimed and gave the eye to Tobi, "It's an Uchiha eye, just in-case you go blind or something... not that, that happens,"

"Thanks!" Tobi hugged Itachi.

"Kisame?"

Kisame took out from behind his back a goldfish and a bowl. "Here you go Hidan, I know you like fish!"

"Yeah... to eat," Hidan said as he took the pet, "Do I have to feed this thing?"

"Every day," Kisame smiled.

"Fuck," Hidan swore.

"Hidan," Pein said, "Your present?"

Hidan took from his robes a heart, "Another heart for Kakuzu, now you can be more invincible!"

"How quaint as I... got Deidara a heart!" Kakuzu grinned and gave Deidara one of his hearts.

Kakuzu and Hidan smiled expectantly at Deidara who stared at them, "WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT A HEART HMM!"

"I dunno, I was stuck for ideas," Kakuzu said sadly.

"I don't quite think this secret Santa thing has brought joy and love boss," Itachi whispered to Pein.

"Well we had fun," Pein shrugged and hand in hand with Zetsu and Konan skipped out of the room with the rest of the Akatsuki arguing.

_Thanks for reading! Review if you enjoyed guys! _

_P.s that Heroes water thing is from one of the Naruto movies and I'm sorry I took so long to update, it's because I'm writing another Naruto comedy... well romantic comedy... anyway I'd just like to say one more thing_

_HAPPY CHRISTMAS! (Kinda) _


	19. Chapter 19: End

Naruto Sleepover

Written By Ghostsammeo

I do not own Naruto Sleepover

_Hmm..._ _Now I am totally exhausted of ideas and while this story is still in its prime I will end Naruto Sleepover with this last chapter! Still, due to what I consider a moderate success of a Naruto crack-fic I will continue my Naruto comedies in other stories! I'll tell you about some ideas in my author notes at the end but for now, the guys you liked a little less than the Akatsuki; the genin sleepover kids! _

_**Kiba, Kankuro and Naruto **_

"It's raining its pouring the old man is snoring," Naruto sang as the three walked down the wet corridor.

"Wow Naruto you really are just a more annoying version of me aren't you?" Kiba rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"No, it's more like you're a **less** annoying version of **me**," Naruto corrected.

"That's the same," Kankuro sighed.

Naruto paused, "...Oh yeah, you're smart Kankuro,"

"Guys, I think it's this way," Kiba said as he turned the corner.

The three of them had decided to leave the refuge of the apartment kitchens and search for their rooms as in Naruto's words they were 'rweally, rweally tired!'

"Oh sugar honey ice tea," Kankuro swore as Temari, Tenten and Choji pulled onto the corridor.

"Tenten, more of them!" Temari barked and pointed at the three boys.

"RUN GUYS RUN, THESE TWO TREAT ME LIKE A FAT SLAVE!" Choji ushered the boys to run.

"Well you are a fat slave," Kiba shrugged.

"...oh yeah,"

"Let me get us out of this one guys," Naruto whispered to Kankuro and Kiba then stepped forwards.

"Girls, you may think taking us captive and ending this stupid game is a good idea... well it is but...erm I like to think that you're both... very good-looking and I'd like to... well I'm trying to charm you into leaving me alone but...Erm..." Naruto turned to his friends, "Guys back me up here,"

"He didn't mean that, in-fact it's a bad idea to capture us," Kiba intervened, "You see, daytime will soon be upon us and if you ask me, you two look tired,"

The girls narrowed their eyes.

"I mean, you look tired but still beautiful of course... ahem... so I think you should let Choji go and we'll each go to our rooms and sleep, sound like a plan?" Kiba finished.

"Did you really think telling us we look tired then asking not to be hit with the default dish and held captive would work?" Temari raised her eyebrow.

"Well it's better than where Naruto was going with it," Kankuro said.

"Probably," Naruto agreed.

"Temari, I am kinda tired... shall we just let them go to bed?" Tenten whispered.

Temari sighed and dropped her water gun, Tenten followed.

"Okay, you go to your room first," Temari ordered and marched Kiba, Naruto, Choji and Kankuro into the boy's room.

They were met by the sight of Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Ino and Sakura all sleeping.

"What the hell are Ino and Sakura sleeping in here for?" Tenten cried.

"Sluts," Temari muttered.

"Well it was a nice sleepover," Kiba said as he tipped Neji off the bed, "Excuse me Neji,"

"Ahh!"

"Hmm, but where's Gaara?" Kankuro wondered and shared a look with his sister.

_**Gaara- wandering the corridors **_

Gaara wandered the wet corridor, humming to himself lightly. He could not find the way back to the boy's room, and had given up hope of doing so.

"Gaara,"

Gaara turned around, "Who said that? Show yourself or I'll destroy you with my sand,"

Hinata appeared on the scene.

"Oh it's you again... your following me aren't you?" Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"No, no I'm not... I'm lost and need a way back," Hinata explained.

"I'm lost too... but I'm not that bothered because I don't sleep anyway... which begs the question as to why I agreed to go to a sleepover in the first place," Gaara rambled.

Hinata approached him, "Well maybe we can get back to the rooms together,"

"Well what's the point in that? Your lost, I'm lost, together we'll be double lost,"

Hinata frowned, "I-I don't think it works like that,"

"I thought it did... anyway I guess if it makes you feel any better you can tag along," Gaara shrugged and began marching off.

"So..." Hinata began as she caught up with him, "How you finding the sleepover?"

"Uneventful," Gaara answered.

Uneventful? It was extremely eventful!

"Really... Personally I've found it very eventful,"

"Maybe... but you must remember we're normally ninjas jumping around killing guys with pointy knives," Gaara said.

Hinata nodded.

"Oh look we're here," Gaara smiled.

Hinata looked up from watching her feet to see Gaara grinning up at a room number on a door.

"That was quick," She noted.

Gaara creaked open the door to see everyone asleep on the floor.

"Oh, everyone's in here... bit unhygienic seeing as the floor is covered in sick and glass but hey," Gaara shrugged and moved to the bed, "Excuse me," he said and tipped Kiba off the bed and onto Neji.

Hinata took a place on the floor and sighed.

"Goodnight guys," She whispered.

And Hinata and Gaara, the last awake, closed their eyes.

**RING RING RING **

A second after falling asleep the alarm rang.

"Ah shit," Gaara cursed, "I had actually got to sleep there, I had, had a second of sleep! ME THE INSOMNIAC!"

"Urgh, what's the time," Kiba sat up.

"Can you get off me please," Neji mumbled.

"Oh yeah, sorry buddy," Kiba got off Neji.

"Ah I had a nice sleep," Sasuke smiled as he woke then noticed Sakura draped over him, "Who let this happen?"

The group each sat up in their covers; grouchy, tired, dirty but still happy the sleepover had ended.

There was a knock at the door and Might Gai burst in, "Who let Lee get drunk? I found him curled up in my bed thinking he was Sasuke Uchiha and crying about the Uchiha massacre... oh sorry Sasuke,"

"No worries," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Lee waved wearily from Gai's arms, "Youthfulness... spring... taijutsu," He mumbled to them.

"Nice to see you again too, Lee," Shikamaru smiled.

"We totally forgot about him didn't we?" Naruto whispered.

"Pretty much," Ino agreed.

"And Shino," Choji realised.

"Yeah but he wasn't drunk and didn't smash out the window... he ran off crying about ghosts," Kankuro reminded.

Might Gai stared at them all in confusion, "What the heck did you do at this sleepover?"

"You know, popped open a few beers, looked at girl's underwear; men stuff," Kiba shrugged.

"B-but your twelve,"

Kiba paused, "Right well... semi-men stuff,"

Might Gai shook his head, "Well okay, at least it's over... I'll go tell the Hokage not to let you genin book out rooms in some apartments and have a sleepover again okay?"

"That's fine by me, this was the stupidest thing I've ever done," Neji hissed.

"Oh come on Neji you loved it," Kiba laughed and punched Neji lightly on the arm.

Neji stared at him, "I HATED IT! I HATED ALL OF IT! IT WAS STUPID!"

"Yet I wouldn't regret a thing," Naruto smiled.

And everyone agreed.

"Well actually... it was pretty shit," Temari changed her mind.

"Yeah your right it sucked," Ino nodded.

And everyone agreed.

* * *

_Okay so Naruto Sleepover is over! No worries, I won't stop writing comedies, I can finally start a new Naruto story with a fresh storyline as the sleepover one was getting old. And because of requests in reviews and Private messages it will be an Akatsuki crack-fic! Here's the summary: __**They've been**__**captured at last, but execution isn't Konoha's way, and surely such powerful ninjas shouldn't be wasted, rotting away in prison. There's only one thing for it, community service!**_

_Now is also the time for thanks to anyone who reviewed. Reviews kept me going even when inspiration was thin. (As I'm sure you could tell it was from certain chapters) So thank you. A special thank you to the people who favourited and/or story alerted Naruto Sleepover; I always check my traffic report so thanks! _

_Look out for other stories I may do if you want a dose of my comedy, remember my name! _

_THANKS AGAIN, GHOSTSAMMEO SIGNING OUT ALONG WITH NARUTO SLEEPOVER. _


End file.
